Bleach and a Vampire
by Rico 94
Summary: A transfer progam sends Tsukune and the newspaper club to Karakura Town. Is this trip tothe human be better than te past few times? Or did they find trouble again? New chapters every Thursday. Part1 (Chapters 1-15) Part 2 (Chapters 16-23)
1. Chapter 1: Transfer Program plus Vampire

Bleach + Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Bleach

Chapter 1: Transfer Program + Vampire

"Nice to see you again," said Karakura town's resident shop owner, Kisuke Urahara, "Do you want to call you by your name or headmaster?"

"Call me any name you want," the headmaster said.

"Okay then Mikogami, I'm interested to know why you called from the world of the living."

"Ah, yes that. Do you remember the goal that this school is trying to achieve?"

"Yeah, trying to help monsters to live in harmony with the humans, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. I had an idea and I figured you should hear it first. Tell me, do you have enough room for some students?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, I figured a good for some of the students to interact with the humans better."

"I know where you're going with this. You decided to transfer some of your students to human school for the rest of the year. Sounds about right?"

"Can't slip one past you, can't I?"

"If you know a person well like I know you, you could almost read their mind."

"You're correct, Mr. Urahara. I figured that if I could send a couple of students to the world of the living to attend a human school. And when they return, they can tell the students about their experience. I hope it's not too much to ask for."

"No worries here, Mikogami. I've to pulled a few strings so that some people from the soul society could attend Karakura High. So it should no problems. What you're asking for is like another day in the office."

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Urahara."

"Anytime, now how many students are you going to transfer?"

"Don't worry about that, you'll know first thing tomorrow. And, these students have been in the human before just so you know."

"That's good, but they haven't been in Karakura yet. I'm sure that they'll enjoy their trip this time."

Kisuke stood up from his chair along with the headmaster as they shook hands and senkaimon to the world of the living opens.

"Oh and one more thing, the school's secert is safe with me."

The senkaimon closes and the headmaster smirked as he knows this plan of his is coming in full circle.

* * *

Newspaper Club

"A transfer program," asked the only human to attend Yokai Academy, Tsukune Aono.

"That's right, Mr. Aono," Ms. Nekonome responded, "The headmaster believe that this is good way for some of the students to have better interactions with the humans."

"Okay," said the succubus known as Kurumu, "Who are the students send he's sending?"

"This club are one going to the human world," said the president and a peverted wolf, Ginei, "The headmaster wants to send a group that has to the human world at once or twice to the transfer."

"Wait a minute," said the pink haired vampire, Moka, "All of us are going?"

"That's right."

"Even Ruby," the young witch Yukari asked.

"Yes even Ruby has to come. The headmaster wants all of the newspaper club to head for the human world. And then tell the other students about what happened there like the first time we visit the human."

"Let's hope this time won't be the past few times we've been to the human world," said the ice girl, Mizore.

"Come on, you guys," Tsukune said, "I'm sure won't have run into any trouble this time around."

"Yeah, Tsukune's right," Moka agreed, "Perphase we could meet some people there, you'll never know."

"That's the spirit," Ms. Nekonome said happily, "Now Ruby's already in the human world with the transfer papers. Pack your things everyone and head to the bus stop tomorrow morning, okay."

The club members shook their heads in agreement and went to their room to get of what awaits them tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Time, the newspaper club meet Kisuke and head off to Karakura Town. Would this trip to the human be like Tsukune and Moka said it'll be or are they running into trouble again?**

**That's chapter 1, I'm trying to see if I could make this crossover work. Now, this continues every thursday. Tell me what you think about my first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Karakura Town plus Vampire

Chapter 2: Karakura Town + Vampire

**A/N: I know you're wondering which arc that this story is taking place. Your first hint is in this chapter. Hint#2: It's takes place after the winter war but before Ichigo lost his soul reaper powers.**

The Headmaster's Office

The headmaster was still in his office as his assistant, Ruby Tojo entered. "Ah Ruby, you're back," he said, "Is everything set for tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," Ruby responded.

"And is the paperwork for that school completed as well?"

"Yes, our first day starts on Monday. But sir, are you sure this is a good idea? To send us, the newspaper club to a human school. What if…"

"Don't worry, my dear. A good friend of mine said that he has everyone covered. So just relax."

"Right, my apologies."

"It's okay; I'll see you in the summer time. But a hint of warning, keep an eye out for Fairy Tale and make that the others do the same."

"Yes, sir. Take care."

Ruby left the headmaster's office and headed for her room to pack her things. The other members of the yokai newspaper club did the same as they prepare to departure in the morning.

* * *

Karakura Town

It was Friday morning in Karkura Town. The substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki woke up and got ready for another day of school along with his two roommates, Rukia and Nel. When they downstairs, they were met by Ichigo's twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

"Morning, Ichigo," Yuzu greeted, "Morning Rukia, Nel."

"Morning Yuzu, Karin," Ichigo greeted back followed by Rukia and Nel.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOOOO," yelled Isshin, Ichigo' father, as he delivers a missile dropkick to Ichigo but Ichigo dodged it, "Well done, my son. You're getting better than what I first thought."

"Come on, you old goat. You keep doing this everyday of the year, you would expect for me to eyes in the back of my head. You may be an adult but you act like a child."

Isshin kicked Ichigo in the back of the head and yelled, "IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO FATHER?"

Ichgo kicked him back and yelled, "I'M JUST TELLING THE TRUTH!"

The two started to have another one of their quality fights as Rukia and Ichigo's sister went about their business and Nel looks on confused.

"Should one of us stop that," Nel asked concerned for her Ichgo.

"Don't worry about them," Karin said, "They do that all of the time."

"Yeah, but…"

"Trust me Nel," Rukia said, "This is their way of father-son bonding."

"Okay, if you say so." After the fight, the family had some breakfast. Then, Isshin went to work and Ichigo along with his two female roommates went to school.

* * *

The World of Yokai

Tsukune was at the bus stop near the tunnel that leads to the human, waiting for his friends/fan club/fellow newspaper club members. Every time that the newspaper club make a trip to the human world, he was always the first to be at the bus stop. After waiting for 5 minutes, Tsukune spotted Moka running towards him.

"Good morning, Tsukune," she greeted happily.

"Morning, Moka," Tsukune greeted back.

"Wow, looks like we're the first ones at the bus stop again."

"Yeah, seems that way."

The two then looked off at the red body of water and Moka said, "I can't believe that we're going to the human world again."

"Come on Moka, I'm sure that it'll be alright. Besides it just as we said, nothing bad could happen while we're there this time."

"Yeah, but..."

"There's nothing to worry yourself with, trust me."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka..."

As their faces gotten closer to each other, Moka said, "Tsukune...you smell so good."

"Yeah...wait, what?"

"Sorry, at least one more time before go."

Moka bite down on Tsukune's neck and suck his blood until she was stopped by Kurumu as she said, "Come on, Moka. This is why can't leave you alone with Tsukune. You can't last 5 minutes without his blood."

Then she turned her attention to Tsukune and said, "Are you okay, Tsukune?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Here, I'll help you feel a little bit better."

After saying that, she hugged Tsukune while holding his head between her breast and Tsukune's face turned a beet red. Then, Kurumru took an ice kunai to the head by Mizore.

"Keep off of the future father of my children," she said as she approach Tsukune and wrapped her arm around him.

"Why don't you keep your hands off of my Destined One, huh!"

All of the sudden, two basin pots fell from the sky and hit Kurumu and Mizore on the top head. Then, Yukari appeared and ran to Tsukune.

"How about you two keep away from Tsukune," Yukari said.

At that point the three out of four girls who are trying to get Tsukune's love got in a three way arguement until Yukari spotted Ruby coming towards them. Then Moka's little sister, Kokoa, Gin, and Ms. Nekonome arrived soon after. After about 20 or so minutes, the bus that goes to the human world shows up. When the doors opened, the newspaper club saw Kisuke standing on the isle way.

"Well hello there," he greeted, "You must be the newspaper club that's going to Karakura, correct?"

"Yes, that would be us," Tsukune answered for the group.

"Good, anyways my name is Kisuke Urahara. This bus driver here has told me a lot about this group that I find real interesting."

"He did, really?"

"Yes, he even told me a lot about you. What's your name again, Tsukune Aono."

'How the hell did he know my name,' Tsukune thought in a nervous wreck.

"Well I guess I'll have a little talk with you later. But for now, let's head to Karakura."

"Alright children," Ms. Nekonome said happily, "Let's go. But remember to keep your monster form hidden from the humans. We don't want them to get the wrong idea."

'She say that and yet she's the one with her tail sticking out,' Kokoa thought as she got on the bus.

After all of the newspaper club got on the bus, the said vehicle drove into the tunnel and headed for Karakura Town.

* * *

Karakura High

The school day was half-way as the students headed back to class after lunch. Ichigo met up with a running Keigo who is yelling, "ICHIGOOOOO!"

"What's up, Keigo," Ichigo asked.

"Do you know who the new students going to be?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know. Nobody knows, you'll have to find out on Monday like everyone else."

Then Ichigo met up with Chad, Mizuiro, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Uryu as he went to class. After the day was done he, Nel and Rukia headed back home. As they were walking down the block to Ichigo's house, Ichigo felt something strange. He turned around and saw a bus with sereval people, one of them was Kisuke, on it as the bus headed the direction of Kisuke's shop.

"Ichigo," Nel called, "Something's wrong?"

Ichigo ignored her and tried to figure what kind of spirit enegry was in that bus and why was Kisuke on it?

"Earth to Ichigo," Rukia said trying to get his attention. It didn't work so Rukia decided to kick Ichgo in the back of his head and it worked.

"WHAT THE HELL," Ichigo yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR IGNORING US," Rukia fired back, "WHAT CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION, YOU TWIT?"

"Wait, you didn't feel those spirit energies," Ichigo said a bit more calmer.

"What spirit enegries," Nel asked.

"The energies from the bus that passed us just now. And one of them happened to be Kisuke's."

"Now that you mentioned it," Rukia said, "I tried to call Kisuke during lunch and got no answer. Maybe, we should check his shop and see if he's here later."

Nel and Ichigo in arguement because from what Rukia said, they know something's up.

* * *

Around 12:00 p.m.

The bus from the world of yokai came out of tunnel and was on the highway to Karakura.

"Depending on the trafic," Kisuke said, "I say that we're about 30 minutes form our destination."

"I wonder what the city looks like," Tsukune said.

"Yeah, me too," Moka said.

"I wonder what kind of fish they have," Ms. Nekonome said out of nowhere and caused everyone expect for Kokoa to laugh.

The minutes went by slowly due to flow of trafic and the newspaper club it would as long to get to the town as Kisuke predicted.

"There nothing to do," Yukari whined, "How much longer do we have to wait until we move?"

"Don't worry Yukari," Ruby said to the younger witch, "I'm sure that we're get moving soon."

"She's right. We'll find something to pass the time," Gin said as he made an attempt to grope Mizore and Kurumu and slapped in face for that effort.

"You know what, Yukari," Kurumu said, "I have a good idea on how to pass the time. Let's play a game of "Whack-a-Perv." Whoever hits this pervert the most wins."

Then all of the girls expect Moka, who is trying to stop them, ganged up and beat the crap of Gin until Tsukune said, "Guys, we're almost here."

That caused the girls to stop pounding a bloody Gin as they looked outside and looked at the town that they're approaching.

"Say let's make this a road-trip thing," Kokoa suggested, "Whenever we need something to pass the time, we can always beat up the perv and get to where we're going in no time."

"You know what," Kurumu said, "That's a good idea, all in favor."

The other girls besides Moka raised their hand. "Then it's settled, this will be a road-trip game we're playing."

After the bus passed went through the bridge, Kisuke said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Karakura Town."

* * *

**Next time, The Newspaper club arrives at the Urahara shop and Ichigo, Rukia, and Nel.**

**Well, there's chapter 2. Please review and guess on which arc this story is based on.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hollow plus Vampire

Chapter 3: Hollow + Vampire

**A/N: For those of you are about Nel, yes she's in her adult form. If it confuses you still, I will her Neliel for the rest of the story. Now for the arc, Rosario + Vampire is at the start of year 2 due to the appearance of Kokoa. For Bleach, it's in a filler arc or movie.**

Karakura Town

While the newspaper club was having lunch, Kisuke was on the bus calling the shop to see if anyone's there.

"H…Hello," a shy voice said on the phone.

"Ah, Ururu," Kisuke replied knowing the voice, "How's everything in the shop? Did anything while I was gone?"

"Yes, we prepared the rooms for the guest you said you're going to bring."

"Good, good, look I'm going to show some parts of Karakura Town. We should be there by sunset, okay."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright now, see when we get there. Bye, now."

After Kisuke hung up, the newspaper club came back on the bus and Kisuke showed them some part of the town like told Ururu. After about an hour and a half, they finally reached the Urahara Shop.

* * *

Kurosaki Clinic

Ichigo was talking to Neliel and Rukia about the spirit energy he felt the bus earlier.

"Are you sure you felt that many spirit energies, Ichigo," Rukia asked still having her doubts.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ichigo said annoyed, "Besides from Kisuke, there were at 9 others spiritual pressures on that bus. And that bus has heading for the Urahara Shop."

"Maybe, we should go to the Urahara Shop to see what's going on," Neliel suggested, "If Ichigo saw Kisuke on the bus, Kisuke should the information we need."

"You're right," Rukia said, "We should find out what's going from Kisuke. We'll go there tomorrow."

"Okay," Ichigo and Neliel said together.

* * *

Urahara Shop

"We're here," Kisuke said proudly as the bus stops in front of his shop.

"We're where exactly," Tsukune asked a little confused.

"A candy store," Kokoa said like she didn't care that much like the others.

"This 'candy shop' is where all of you will be staying until the summer," Kisuke said while in the little vampire's face, "Understand?"

Kokoa was a little spooked by this and said nervously, "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now everyone make sure you have your belongings as you exit the bus."

"You heard him, children," Ms. Nekonome said, "Make sure you don't leave anything behind. Oh, and thank you for the tour, lunch, and allowing us to stay in your shop Mr. Urahara."

"Yeah, thank you so much," Moka said for the rest of the club.

"It's my pleasure," Kisuke said, "Now come on, there's a few people I want to meet."

As the newspaper club begin to exit the bus, Kokoa looked at Kisuke and Ms. Nekonome and thought, 'No they got along when we left Yokai Academy. He's even creepier than that cat teacher.'

After all of the newspaper club got off the bus as it drove off, they saw a large man with a moustache, a little boy, and a shy little girl.

"Now everyone, I want you to meet first my assistant and a close friend of mine, Mr. Tessai Tsukabishi."

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Tessai greeted, "Welcome to Karakura Town."

"And these two are my helpers around the store, Ururu and Jinta."

"W...Welcome," Ururu said in shy little way.

"Come on, say it with more confindence," Jinta said as he pulls on one of Ururu's ponytails.

"Oww, stop it Jinta. That hurts."

"Alright Jinta, that's enough," Tessai said as he picks the boy up.

"Hey, PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OAF," Jinta yelled as he was carried by Tessai.

"Don't you mind him," Tessai said while he and Kisuke enters the store, "Please come in."

The newspaper club grabbed their bags and did what they were told and entered the store. Then Kisuke asked them to follow him the rooms that were prepared of them. While heading those rooms, Gin caught a little glimse of Yoruichi chowing down on her 15th bowl of rice. He bought his camera to take a picture but before he could, Yoruichi knocked him down.

"Does this guy belong to you," she asked.

"Yeah, he's with us," Kurumu responded liking Yoruichi already.

"Now now, Yoruichi," Kisuke said, "That's no way to treat one of our guest."

"We didn't mind," Mizore said.

"Yeah, the perv needed someone to beat him a little," Yukari said.

"Fine, if you say so," Kisuke said giving up, "Oh this lady is also a close friend of mine, Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Hey, nice to meet you all," Yoruichi said to the newspaper club.

After dinner, the newspaper club sat around the table in the back room with Kisuke while Ms. Nekonome looks around the store.

"So you all are students from Yokai Academy," Kisuke started, "Is that right?"

"They're students from the school," Ruby said, "I just work around there whenever I'm needed."

"I see. Well, you do know that you're going just like them on Monday right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, would you mind telling what kind monsters you are?"

"Well, I'm a witch."

"Me too," Yukari added.

"Ice woman," Mizore said.

"Succubus," said Kurumu.

"Werewolf," Gin added.

"Vampire," Moka and Kokoa said.

"And you, Tsukune," Kisuke asked.

"Well, umm..." Tsukune said trying not to reveal that he's human.

"Don't worry, if you me tonight it's okay. Tell when you get the chance."

After that, everyone well to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

After breakfast and the usual morning sneak attack from Ichigo's father, Ichigo, Rukia, and Neliel went to the Urahara shop so they can talk to Kisuke.

"What you mean he's not here now," Ichigo asked irritated.

"It's like I said, Ichigo," Tessai explained to the subsitute soul reaper, "He's not in right now."

"Could you at least tell where he is," Neliel requested, "We need to talk to him about something."

"Sorry, I can't give that information to you."

"At least when he's coming back," Rukia said.

"Sorry, I don't know myself. I wish would give any information, but I can't."

"Kisuke is really starting to be a pain," Ichigo compained.

"We can't help you," Jinta said, "Even if we wanted to."

"Look, why not come back a little later," Tessai suggested, "I'm sure he'll be back by then."

"Thank you," Neliel said, "We will."

As Ichigo and his two female roommates left the shop, Tsukune and Moka came out wondering what happened.

"What was that," Tsukune asked.

"Don't worry about it," Tessai said.

After breakfast and a daily tag-of-war of Tsukune, the newspaper club is trying figure to where to go for the day.

"So what do you guys want to do today," Tsukune asked.

"I don't know," Moka asked looking around and notice something, "Hey, where's Gin?"

"Where else would he be," Kurumu said annoyed, "He's hitting on another girl, I bet."

She was right. Gin was at a nearby cafe, hitting on a table full of girls.

"Anyways, we can have a good without him," she then got closer to Tsukune, "So where do you want to go, Tsukune?"

Mizore then threw an ice kunai at Kurumu's head again and said, "Do we go through this again, milk jugs? Leave the father of my future children alone."

"What was that, stalker?"

Then two basin pots fell on Kurumu and Mizore's heads, thanks to Yukari.

"You're right. Do we honestly have to go through this everyday?"

"You damn brat!"

"Don't be jealous you cow, since I kissed Tsukune first."

"Don't cocky over a fluke, you flat-chested kid."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Neliel walked past the newspaper club while Kurumu and Yukari fight.

"What's that all about," Rukia asked.

Ichigo and Neliel shrugged their since they don't know what's going between those two and walked off until Tsukune stopped them.

"Excuse me," Tsukune said.

"Yeah, what is it," Ichigo asked.

"Do know where 'Karakura High' is?"

"Okay, but I think it's closed because it's Saturday."

"I know it's Saturday. I want to know so me and my friends can find on Monday."

"Ohh," Neliel spoke up, "You guys must be the transfer students form Yokai Academy, right?"

"Yeah, that's us."

"Well from here, it's down K Street and you make a right. You should see it afterwards."

"Tell you what," Ichigo said, "How about we walk guys there and back on Monday?"

"Really thanks."

"Don't mention it. Well we gotta go, later."

"Bye."

Tsukune waved goodbye to the three as Moka ran to him.

"Who was that you were talking to, Tsukune?"

"Wha...crap I forget them their names."

"Well, what did they tell you?"

"They told me how to get to the school here."

"Really, where is it?"

"I'll show you, come on."

Tsukune and the newspaper club including Gin went the directions Neliel told Tsukune to go to reach the school. Not to their knowledge the shadow like creature was following them.

"**MMMM, New snacks for me to feast on,**" the creature said as it continues to follow Tsukune and the others with some creatures.

* * *

Ichigo's soul badge went off as did Rukia's soul phone, detecting a hollow.

"Ichigo, Nel," Rukia called as she soul candy and turned into her soul reaper form.

Neliel did the same thing as changed into her espada form. Ichigo, however, put his soul badge to his chest and changed into his soul reaper form.

"Stay hidden and take care of his body," Neliel ordered the gigais as her along with Ichigo and Rukia went off defeat the hollow.

"How many are there," Ichigo asked Rukia.

"It looks like there a lot," Rukia answered, "And...they're all heading for the school."

"Why," Neliel asked, "I thought school's today."

"It is," Ichigo said, "Why would they go there? There's no one at school, it's Saturday."

"I don't know," Rukia said, "But, let's take of them."

The two soul reapers and arrancar continue to head for school.

* * *

Karakura High

Tsukune and the newspaper were outside of the school to look at where they would be attanding on Monday.

"So this is Karakura High," Gin asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Tsukune answered.

"It's small compared to Yokai Academy," Ruby stated.

"Are you this is the right school," Kokoa asked.

"It's said so on that sign over there," Moka pointed out.

Then Tsukune heard something that sounds like a roar.

"Did you guys hear that," he asked.

"Hear what," Moka responded. Then she heard the roar and the rest of the newspaper club did soon after.

"Run."

Then a gang of hollows appeared chasing the newspaper club.

"What the hell are these things," Tsukune asked while running for his life.

"I don't know," Moka said while doing the same thing.

"Maybe we should take them a peg," Kurumu said revealing her true form.

"Yeah, let's do it," Mizore said while doing the same thing.

Gin changed into his wolf form and Kokoa called for Ko to change into her weapon. As Ko did what his master ordered, Ruby and Yukari brought out their wands. Then Tsukune tries to reach Moka to remove her rosario but he tripped before he could her. Tsukune saw his own life flashed before his eyes as hollows moves in closer to eat him until it was pierced through the mask and was destroyed. The boy looked to see who saved him, it was Ichigo, the same guy who helped give him directions to Karakura High.

* * *

**Next Time: Rukia, Neliel and Ichigo helps the newspaper club but learn that they're far from normal.**

**That's Chapter 3. Tell me what you think of it and tell which arc or movie should I do or should I do them all?**

**The choices are Movie 1-4, Amagai Arc, Zanpakuto Arc, Sword Beast Arc, or Reigai Arc.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Soul Reaper plus Vampire

Chapter 4: Soul Reaper + Vampire

On the last "Bleach and a Vampire", Tsukune and the newspaper club enter the human world from Yokai Academy. Trying to take a peek at the school that they will attend, they were attacked by hollows. When it looked like Tsukune was about to be eaten, he was saved.

_Tsukune saw his life flashed before his eyes as the hollow moved in closer to eat him until it was pierced through the mask and was destroyed. Tsukune looked to see who saved him. It was the same person who told him how to get to Karakura High, Ichigo._

What does Ichigo's presence mean for the newspaper club? Find out now…

* * *

"Hey," Ichigo greeted as Tsukune got back to his feet.

"You're that guy from earlier," Tsukune stated, "Who are you? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Well, it's a long story and now may not be a good time to tell it."

More hollow began to appear and move towards Ichigo. One of them said, "Damn soul reaper, who do you think you are?"

'Soul reaper,' Tsukune thought, 'What's that? Is it a monster?'

"I'm the substitute soul reaper of this town," Ichigo declared, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I see," another hollow said, "You're the one that defeated Lord Aizen, are you?"

"That's right and you're next."

"We'll see about that. It doesn't matter how strong you are; you can't hope defeat all of us." It was at that moment, the hollows charged in to attack both Ichigo and Tsukune.

"**GETSUGA…TENSHO!**"

A huge blue energy wave came out of Ichigo's zanpakuto and slashed through the oncoming hollows and destroyed them. Tsukune looked what happened with a surprised look on his face.

"What just happened," he asked himself.

"Look, you need to get friends and get out of here while you can."

"Wait, we can help you."

"TSUKUNE," Moka yelled in distress as hollows approached her.

"MOKA! Hang on, I'm coming."

As Tsukune began to dash towards his vampire friend, some more hollows charged towards him so they can intercept him.

"Move out of the way, please," a new voice said. Tsukune looked at the direction of where the voice came from and saw a green haired woman with a skull on the top of head, wearing some kind of white clothing, and a regular sized sword drawn, and running towards him. It was Neliel.

"M-Master Neliel," one of the hollows said.

"I said move out of the way," Neliel said to Tsukune and the boy did what he was told. Neliel ran towards the hollows and sonidoed behind them.

"**CANCION…BARRA!**"

Neliel place her zanpakuto back into her sheath and the hollow she appeared behind of were cut down the middle and were destroyed. Just like with Ichigo, Tsukune was surprised about what he saw.

"If you're done looking at me like an idiot, get your friends and find somewhere safe to hide," Neliel said while redrawing her zanpakuto.

"TSUKUNE, PLEASE HURRY," Moka yelled scared as she continues to run from the hollows chasing her. Then Neliel sonidoed towards the pink-haired vampire so they she can protect her from the hollows. Moka saw the espada and said worryingly, "Get out of here, they'll kill you."

"Don't worry about me," Neliel said to Moka, "This will be over before you know it."

After saying that, Neliel turned her attention to the hollows that are approaching her and Moka.

"**DRAGON…TWISTER!**"

Just like what Rukia does with her shikai, Neliel drew a circle with her sword. But instead of a pillar of ice appearing, Neliel created a twister, destroying the hollows that were caught in it. After the hollow were destroyed, Neliel sheathed her zanpakuto.

"Now find somewhere to hide until this is over, ok."

"Okay, but," Moka said, "What about my friends?"

"Rukia, Ichigo, and I are going to help them, trust me."

Tsukune was then seen running toward the two females. Moka nodded at Neliel's request and started to run to Tsukune.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the newspaper club is having tough time dealing with the hollow around them.

"Damn it," Gin cursed as he went back to his human form, "What with these things?"

"A better question is what are these things," Yukari stated.

"Who cares about what they are," Kurumu said, "How do we kill them?"

"I hate to admit it but milk jugs is right," Mizore said while firing more ice kunai at the hollow but it had no effect. Kokoa tries to use her weapon and flatten the hollow, but was smacked to the side for her efforts. "Damn," she cursed as she got back to her feet, "What the hell are we suppose to do?"

All of the sudden a burst of energy appeared and destroyed one of the hollows. The representatives from Yokai Academy were stunned at what they saw, and then Ruby saw where the attack came and said, "Look over there."

The others looked at the direction that Ruby was pointing and saw a girl wearing a black kimono, short black hair, and a zanpakuto strapped to her side. It was Rukia. Rukia then used the flash step and cut another hollow down the middle.

She looked at the newspaper club and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Yukari answered, "More or less."

"Who are you," Kurumu asked as another hollow appeared.

"Get down," Rukia ordered as prepares to use kido again, "**HADO #31: SHAKKAHO!**"

Rukia fired a red fire ball like sphere at the hollow and destroyed it. Ruby and the others saw what Rukia did in disbelief.

'Wait a minute,' Ruby thought, 'She wears a black kimono, has a zanpakuto, and does those types of spells.'

'She couldn't be,' Yukari thought, realizing what Rukia is.

'She's a…soul reaper.'

"You all need to get out of here while you can," Rukia warned, "Because something tell there will more hollows coming this way."

She was correct as the sky rips open and another army of hollows came out. Rukia draws out her zanpakuto as Ichigo and Neliel appears beside her, ready for battle.

"That's great," Ichigo complained, "You guys ready for round 2?"

* * *

Moka and Tsukune saw the hollows approaching their friends. Then Moka nodded to Tsukune and said boy removed the Rosario from Moka's chocker. It was at that point the sky changed color, from blue to a blood red, and the pink-haired Moka was gone and her silver-haired counterpart appeared. Ichigo, Rukia, and Neliel saw the transformation and notice a sudden rise of spiritual pressure.

"What the hell," Ichigo said, "That spirit energy."

"Somebody's spiritual pressure was just spiked," Rukia stated, "But is it coming from her?"

Neliel looked at the new silver-haired Moka and felt high amounts of spirit energy when the vampire opened her eyes. "Yes, it's coming from her."

Moka walked towards the hollows in a calm but menacing way causing the ones with a zanpakuto to step back. But those who knew Moka knows what she was about to do to those hollows.

"I don't know what kind of monsters you are," the Inner Moka said, "But if you try to come after us again, I'll make pay dearly. Now, KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Then Moka kicked one of the hollow and send it flying into a group of them and destroyed all of them.

"No way," Ichigo said surprised.

"She destroyed a group of hollows," Rukia said shocked.

"With one kick," Neliel finished scared.

Then another hollow showed up behind Moka but was dealt with quickly by the vampire. After that, another group of hollows swarmed around the vampire. Ichigo flash stepped towards Moka and defeated the hollows around her.

"Nice one, Ichigo," Neliel commented.

Moka turned to the substitute soul reaper and said, "I don't recall asking for help."

"Hey, you should be thanking me for saving you ass," Ichigo fired back, "If I didn't, you would've been eaten."

"That's what you believe, huh?"

"Ichigo, behind you," Rukia warned her soul reaper comrade as a hollow appeared behind him. Then Moka swiftly destroyed the creature with another powerful kick.

"There," she said, "Now we're even."

'That boy may call her Moka, but her name should be Byakuya,' Ichigo thought, judging by the silver haired vampire's attitude. More hollow appeared by second. As Ichigo was about to attack, the hollows were quickly destroyed. Trying to figure out what happened, he saw Gin in his wolf form using his high speed to destroy the hollow. Then Ichigo saw hollow falling from the sky completely slashing, so he looked up and saw Kurumu in her true form using her nail to slash the monster. Ichigo turned to his left saw Kokoa grabbing the pet bat, Ko, and changed into a hammer and smashed some of the hollows. He then turned to his right and saw the two witches, Yukari and Ruby, using their magic to destroy some of the hollows as well. Finally, Ichigo saw the remaining hollows getting shot down by some ice-made knives. He looked at Rukia, but she shook indicating that she didn't do it. He then looked at Mizore, saw her ice claws and thinks that she was the one that did it. Tsukune then ran to Ichigo and said, "Thanks for your help."

"Tsukune, don't get near them," Moka warned, "We don't who they are or what they are?"

"Geez, that's a very nice way to say 'thank you'," Ichigo said irritated, "But your friend said it better."

"Come on, Moka," Tsukune said to his vampire friend, "These guys gave us a hand; we should at least give them a chance."

"Fine," Moka said while taking her Rosario back, "But if you're wrong, they're finished."

After she put her Rosario back on, the pink haired Moka returned. Everyone else went back to their human forms as well.

"Now, who and what are you guys anyways," Tsukune asked.

"We'll tell you," Rukia said, "Now is not the time or place. Meet us at the Urahara Shop in one hour and we'll tell you what you need to know."

After that was said, the newspaper club went about their business as Ichigo, Neliel and Rukia went back to the Kurosaki Clinic.

* * *

**Next time, the newspaper club learns what Ichigo and two of his friends are and begin their year in Karakura High. How will this affect Ichigo and the others? **

**A/N: I had an idea to give Neliel the sword techniques that Zoro and Brook use, even though she has one sword.**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5: Identities plus Vampire

Chapter 5: Identities + Vampire

Tsukune and the rest of the newspaper club are still awaiting the arrival of Ichigo, Rukia, Neliel at the Urahara Shop. While they were waiting, Tsukune remembered the abilities that Ichigo and his two friends demonstrated during the battle against the hollows.

"Hey," Kisuke said as he enters the room that the newspaper club is in, "I heard about your little adventure."

"You did," Tsukune asked surprised.

"From who," Moka asked.

"From one of my clients, of course," Kisuke answered with a laugh.

"You have clients," Mizore questioned.

"Of course, I do. Without any clients, I could out of business. But that's beside the fact, the person I was talking to caught a glimpse of what you guys do."

"We were attacked," Kurumu said.

"She's right," Kokoa defended, "What did you want us to do? Stand there like a bunch of sitting ducks, that's stupid."

"I know," Kisuke said, "If you're being attacked, it's natural that you have to find a way to defend yourselves. I'm just saying that you caught the attention of the people who are coming here in a moment."

"You're talking the people with the strange clothing and swords," Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I see you know them already."

"Not really," Moka said, "They haven't told us their names or what they are."

"They can't be human," Ruby said, "But they don't look like they came from Yokai Academy either. Do you know who are? They are your 'clients' after all."

"If I tell you now, I'll ruin the little surprise they'll have for you," Kisuke stated.

"But can you at least tell us a little about them," Yukari requested.

"Sorry, but my lips are sealed."

"Come on, you guys," Gin said, "If he does tell us about them, he might give us the full story. I see should wait for those so-called clients of his to show up."

"Oh come on now, you guys clients as if I'm lying about them."

"You could be lying about your clients," Mizore said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ichigo's room, Ichigo, Rukia, and Neliel are preparing to go to Kisuke's shop.

"I don't know about those guys," Neliel said, "Those powers they got are unlike the ones I've seen from an arrancar or a soul reaper."

"Well there are times where you come across people with powers that are similar to the ones that we saw," Rukia stated, "You should have already known that."

"Yeah but Nel does a have a point," Ichigo said, "Those abilities are unlike what we're used to, especially the girl with the pink hair and the double personality."

"Oh, like you don't have one Ichigo."

"That's not the point I'm trying to make."

"Then, what are you trying to prove?"

"Yeah, she's right," Neliel agreed, "And why the one with the pink girl? Are you trying to cheat on me?"

"What," Ichigo said embarrassed, "No, that's not it. It's…"

"Well, what is it?"

"I think he's talking about what she did against those hollows," Rukia said.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "That arrogant attitude of hers. Reminds me of Byakuya if you ask me."

"My brother is not like that."

"That's what you say."

"Come on, you two," Neliel interjects, "Let's calm down. I'm sure we'll get more information those guys we saw earlier. We just need to meet with them in the Urahara Shop like we said."

"She's right," said Rukia.

"Ok," Ichigo said, "Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ichigo, Rukia, and Neliel arrived at the Urahara Shop and saw Kisuke sitting with the newspaper club.

"Oh there you guys are," he said, "I could from your phone call that you got questions about my guest. Allow to me start the explanations, these guys are from a special school."

"What kind of school," Neliel asked,

"A school for monsters named Yokai Academy."

"Yokai Academy," Rukia repeated, "The school that teaches monsters to live in harmony in humans?"

"You heard about our school," Ruby asked.

"Yes, I heard that the school is located in a world separate from the soul society and Hueco Mundo. And I heard that it's only reserved for monsters."

"Yeah, I heard about the school too," Neliel said.

"And the thought about the school didn't enter your mind until a few minutes ago," Ichigo said in his usual way.

"Well since you know that much about the school," Kisuke said, "You probably know about the transfer program they have as well."

"What transfer program are you talking about," Rukia asked.

"Well this just been thought up recently. But you heard about the new students coming to your school, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know about it," Ichigo asked bluntly.

"Well I'm a good friend of the headmaster there and he filled me in with the idea. And their newspaper club was selected due their past experiences in the world of living. Since you saw their powers earlier, I think they need to tell what they are."

"Well that would help us to what type of monsters they are so we could have better understanding on how they did what they did," Neliel stated, "And I guess we should do the same."

"If that's the case," Gin said standing up, "My name is Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin. And I'm a werewolf."

"I'm Ruby Tojo," Ruby said standing up like Gin, "And I'm a witch."

"I'm a witch too," Yukari jumped up, "My name is Yukari Sendo."

"I'm Kurumu Kurono," Kurumu stood up, "I'm a succubus."

"I'm an ice woman and my name is Mizore Shirayuki," Mizore said standing up as well.

"The name is Kokoa Shuzen," Kokoa said, "And I'm a vampire."

"And I'm her older sister," Moka said, "My name is Moka Akashiya and I'm a vampire."

"And I'm Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said, "I'm a human."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Neliel's eyes widen when they heard that.

"I figured as much," Kisuke said as he opened his fan.

"You are a human," Ichigo said surprised, "Then how were you able to see us back there?"

"Rukia, did you say that the world that the school is located is a world separate from the soul society and Hueco Mundo, correct," Neliel asked and Rukia nodded in response.

"Then, it's a spirit enriched zone. His time spent there must have given him enough sprit energy to allow him to see spirits."

"That's correct, Nel," Kisuke said, "Plus he has something in him that is also giving off spirit energy but you'll find out later. Since you now know what they are, should you return the favor?"

"Right," Rukia said, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki and I'm soul reaper. My orange-haired friend here is a soul reaper too. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

'I knew it,' Ruby thought remembering seeing Rukia's kido.

"What's a soul reaper," Moka asked.

"A soul reaper is a like a spirit with the ability to combat the monsters that we saw earlier," Ruby explained, "They fight with spells with witches that they call kido or with a sword called a zanpakuto. They also send spirits that haven't move on to the world to the soul society"

"How did you know all of that," Ichigo asked the elder witch.

"I told about them when I was little."

"Me too," Yukari said.

"And you could have told us about them when we first saw them," Kurumu said.

"We could have, but someone like you wouldn't understand with that tiny brain of yours."

"What did you say, you flat-chested brat?"

"You heard me, you over-sized cow!"

"Anyways," Rukia said to stop the two girls from fighting, "the girl clinging to his arm is Neliel Tu Odelschwank. She's an arrancar."

"An arrancar is what exactly," Tsukune asked.

"An arrancar is a hollow, like the ones who fought earlier, but they're given the powers of soul reaper," Kisuke explained, "They have parts of their old hollow selves by either a hole on their bodies or by a piece of their hollow mask. They use a zanpakuto like a soul reaper but instead of kido, they use a type of blast known as cero. Nel used to be in a special class of arrancar known as espada."

"Espada," Kokoa repeated now curious.

"An espada is an elite class of arrancars or in words, an S-class monster."

"WHAT," the newspaper club yelled surprised, "SHE'S THAT STRONG?"

"Yes," Neliel said stretching the back of her head, "But, I'm a former espada. Most of them are dead and the surviving two; I don't know what happened to them."

"Well, it's getting late," Kisuke said, "You guys should get home."

"Right," Rukia said leaving the shop, "Well we'll see you guys on Monday."

"It was nice to meet all of you," Neliel said bowing her head and following Rukia.

"Take care," Ichigo said, "And see you on Monday."

After Ichigo left, Ms. Nekonome walked in and the newspaper club had supper and went to bed remembering what happened today.

* * *

**Next time: The newspaper club starts their first day in Karakura High and is introduced to the rest Ichigo's friends.**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Human School plus Vampire

Chapter 6: Human School + Vampire

It was a Sunday night in Karakura Town as the newspaper club prepares to get sleep before starting their first day in a human school.

'We're start in a human school tomorrow,' Tsukune thought, 'It's been a while since me or Moka been in a school with just humans. I hope that the school isn't as crazy as Yokai Academy.'

"Well everyone, tomorrow is the big day," Ms. Nekonome said when she some worried face on some of the members' faces, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing Ms. Nekonome, really," Moka fibbed.

"I think I know what's wrong," Kisuke said as he entered, "It's what all new students feel from time to time. They're worried about the new school, isn't that right?"

"Well…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just act you're still to Yokai Academy and you'll forget all about it."

"Okay thanks, Mr. Urahara."

"Don't mention it; you guys can call me Kisuke by the way. Good night."

After Kisuke left, almost all of the newspaper club went sleep expect for Tsukune, who is trying to take Kisuke's words to heart.

'Maybe Kisuke's right,' he thought, 'What if it is like going to Yokai Academy? Besides, I know Ichigo and his friends going to be there anyways. So I should just relax like he said.'

Then Tsukune went to sleep and the night passes on. It was Monday morning and almost time for the newspaper club to leave for their first day in Karakura High. Ms. Nekonome already left with Ruby and Gin, leaving the rest of the newspaper club in the Urahara Shop. Tsukune was just finished getting ready for school and he was waiting for the others so they can all go to school together.

"Morning Tsukune," said a pink-haired vampire as she walks up to Tsukune, "So, this is our first day back in a human school, huh?"

"Yeah, it seems that way," Tsukune said as he remembered the time he and Moka and when she said that she hated humans. He looked at her and saw the same worried face from the night before. "Don't tell you're still worried about going to a human school again."

"Sorry, I'm still a bit uncomfortable about going to a human school again."

"Don't worry about it. It's like Kisuke said, act like you're going to Yokai Academy. Besides, you're not going to be alone this time."

A smile appeared on Moka's face as she said, "Thanks Tsukune, you always know what to say."

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"You smell so good."

"Yeah, wait, what?"

"Sorry, I can't help myself."

Then Moka bit down on Tsukune's neck and sucked his blood until she was stopped by Kurumu.

"Come on, Moka," she said as she holds Tsukune's arm between her breasts, "You do this everyday to Tsukune. You need to give him a day without you stealing his blood. Isn't that right, Tsukune?"

She turned Tsukune and started grinding on him and started to make Moka jealous until she was turned into a Popsicle by Mizore.

"Maybe you need to stay away from the future father of my children," Mizore said as she grabs Tsukune's arm.

"Why you, keep your damn off of my Tsukune," Kurumu roared as she grabbed Tsukune's other arm and started a little tag-of-war with the ice woman until the both of them got hit with a golden wash tub by Yukari.

"How about the both of stay away from Tsukune," she demanded.

"Oh right, like a little kid like you have a chance with my 'destined one'."

"I know I do. Who was the one who kissed him first?"

That struck a nerve with the other three girls as Kurumu said, "It's was pure luck that you kissed him first."

"But you admitted it, though."

"Why you little brat," Kurumu growled as her nails grew and she tries to slash the little witch before Kisuke stopped it.

"Come on, you two," he said as he entered the room with Kokoa, "If one of you damages the store, you know you'll have to pay for repairs."

That made the two girls nervous and calmed them down somewhat. After the morning dispute the remaining members of the newspaper club went the door and headed to school.

* * *

For Ichigo, it's just a normal day, the routine wake up attack from his father, breakfast, getting for school, 2nd attack from his father, and going to school with Neliel and Rukia. When he got there, he was quickly greeted by Keigo.

"IIIIICHIIIIGO," he yelled before getting whacked by Ichigo's bag.

"Hey Keigo," Ichigo greeted his laid out friend as he walked.

"No fair, you do this to me everyday."

"Hey, Mizuiro. What's up?"

"Hey, Ichigo, how you've been," Mizuiro greeted back.

"Hey," Keigo interrupted, "Did you just see that? Don't act like I don't exist."

"So, did you get to the new students from Yokai Academy yet?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered, "As a matter of fact, I met them just the other day."

"Really, did you know that we're getting a new homeroom teacher too?"

"We are," Keigo interrupted again.

"Oh hey Keigo, when did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time, you jerk."

"Anyway, how many students are we getting, Ichigo?"

"I would say 8 people at the most," Ichigo answered, "Two boys and six girls."

"Is that so," Keigo said imagining what the six girls looks like and drooled on how beautiful they might be.

"Keigo," Ichigo called snapping Keigo back to reality, "You'll get a good look at them when they get, so calm down."

* * *

The warning bell rings for the first class, Ichigo walked into the room and met with his friends in the middle of the room. They're now are talking about the newspaper club.

"What," Orihime said surprised, "Monsters?"

"That's right," Ichigo answered, "Every last one of them expect for that Tsukune guy."

"But, I thought that this Yokai Academy was just a regular private school."

"It is a private school," Uryu said, "It's private because it's just reserved for monsters. And from what I can tell monsters from that school do have spirit energy since it's a spirit enriched zone."

"That's right," Neliel said, "And Tsukune must have gotten some spirit energy from the school since he was able to see the hollows and the three of us in our spirit forms."

"If that's the case, we need to keep an eye on them and eye out for hollows because the number of them could increase than it already did since Ichigo beat Aizen."

"You might be right, Uryu," Rukia said, "We seen the sudden increase of hollow from the moment they arrived. I can tell that there would more appearing in Karakura Town to hunt them down."

"I see," Chad spoke up, "So what kind of monsters are they?"

"Two vampires, two witches, a werewolf, a succubus, and an ice woman."

"Is that all," Uryu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, "That's pretty much all of them."

"The teacher is coming," Keigo announced as the class took their seats and Ms. Nekonome walked in.

"Well good morning class," she said in her usual happy self, "My name is Ms. Nekonome and I'm your new homeroom teacher. It's nice to meet all of you. I came here from Yokai Academy just like your new classmates."

'So that's the new teacher Mizuiro was talking about,' Ichigo thought seeing the new teacher, 'A bit too happy if you ask me.'

"I'm sure you all will like the newest additions to your class. May the transfer students come in please?"

On the cue, the newspaper club walked into the classwork and introduced themselves to the class. The eyes of the boys in the class turned into hearts they saw Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Ruby. And some of the girls were whispering about Tsukune and Gin. After the newspaper club took their seats, Ms. Nekonome started her lesson for the day. The half of the day went by, during that time Ichigo introduced the club to Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki. Orhime introduced the girls to her little social group when she wasn't Ichigo and then lunch came.

"Yes," Keigo said, "It's lunch time. So Ichigo, what do you think the main course is going to be?"

"If you're looking for Ichigo," Mizuiro said, "He already left."

"That fast, this takes blowing me off to an all new level."

* * *

Ichigo was on the roof with the newspaper club and his friends. Orihime, Rukia, Neliel was talking to the girls expect Kokoa, who don't like to talk about girly stuff. Gin and Tsukune were chatting with Uryu and Chad with Ichigo was looking out for hollows. Then an army of hollows suddenly appeared and was heading towards the school. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and whispered to her about the oncoming army. Rukia nodded as she and Ichigo changed into their soul form. The others saw what happened and followed the two soul reapers as the newspaper club looked on.

"Where are they going," Gin asked.

"Perhaps, they saws those monsters heading our way," Kurumu answered.

"Should we help them," Tsukune asked.

"I'm sure they'll be okay," Ruby said, "I saw the rest of their little group followed them."

"I know but still we should try and help them," Moka said as her and Tsukune started to run towards Ichigo and the rest of the newspaper club followed.

Ichigo and his friends were battling the army of hollows Ichigo spotted. Uryu was using his spirit arrows, Chad was using his armor like right arm and Orihime was using her Shun Shun Rika.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed, "How many of them are there anyway?"

"Don't worry about the number of them, Ichigo," Neliel said, "Just worry about getting of them. **36 CALIBRE DE PHOENIX**!"

As Ichgo turned his attention back to his fight, he was jumped by several hollows. The newspaper club saw what happened when they arrived the battlefield.

"Tsukune quick, take off my rosario," Moka said. As Tsukune was about to do it, Ruby stopped him and said, "Wait, do you feel that? The high quality moster energy coming from that spot."

"**BANKAI**," Ichigo yelled as he made the dogpile of hollow disperse and he quickly destroyed the remain hollows with his changed blade. The newspaper club saw what took place in shock and awe.

"Whoa, that was amazing," Yukari commented.

"What the," Ichigo said turning around, "When did you guys get here?"

"Just now," Mizore said. Then Rukia whacked Ichigo at the back of the head.

"Oww, what the hell Rukia?"

"That was for using your Bankai when it's not need, you moron. You had the rest of us here to help you. Don't use your bankai useless the situation calls for it."

"Fine I will, you don't have to bark at me for it."

"Ichigo, are you okay," Orhime asked as she ran towards Ichigo.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wait a minute," Kurumu said, "How could you guys see him?"

"Yeah," Kokoa said, "You're not soul reapers or arrancars."

"Well, I'm a Quincy," Uryu stated proudly, "A Quincy is a spirit-awared human who is..."

"Hold on," Moka said, "You're a human."

"So am I," Chad said, "I got my abilities from hanging out with Ichigo."

"Me too," Orihime added happily.

Chad and Orihime explained their powers and how they got them from being around Ichigo. And Uryu gave a real long explanation about a Quincy as all of them went to school and the day came to a surprising end. This is the first of many days that the newspaper club would get to see Ichigo and the others in action.

* * *

**Next time: The first arc of the story begins, (Of the fourth Bleach movie) "The Hell Verse." Rukia comes under attack from a certain hollow from her past.**

**A/N: The arcs will happen as followed, The Hell Verse, Zanpakuto Arc, Sword Beast Arc, and Reigai Arc. **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Vengeance plus Vampire

Hello, everyone. The wait is finally over. Now we can get the arcs started as scheduled. First up on the list, The Hell Verse. Enjoy.

Arc: The Hell Verse (Chapter 7 to Chapter?)

Chapter 7: Vengeance + Vampire

Three weeks has pasted since Tsukune and his friends have entered the human world. Since then, Tsukune got to know Keigo and Mizuiro. Ruby helped Neliel out with the countless jobs around the school. Moka and Kurumu started to hang out with Orihime and her little social group. Gin from time to time was doing his usual thing, spying on girls and taking pictures of them undressing or hitting on them. Mizore, when she's not stalking Tsukune, talks to Chad since they both don't talk to other people that much. Yukari spend some of her time with Rukia whenever she's not doing anything in the soul society. And Kokoa talks to Uryu before or after she tries to sneak her older, Moka.

* * *

One night, a woman was walking down the streets of Karakura Town in a bit of a nervous wreck. She had a piece of chain anchored to her chest with a steel plate. That means she's a plus soul, a soul of a person who died but has yet to pass on to the next world. She continued to look around her as if she was somebody's target then a soul reaper in front of her. She took a few steps not who this was and he said, "Calm down. I'm a soul reaper. Are you hurt? What happened to you?"

Then all of the sudden, a giant man wearing a black cloak and white mask with chain wrapped around his wrist appeared behind the soul reaper, grabbed him, and crushed him. The woman screamed in terror seeing the soul reaper getting killed in front of her.

Meanwhile in the Urahara Shop, Kisuke explained to Rukia about what's going on.

"With all the soul reapers disappearance lately," he said, "Are you sure you want do this, Rukia? Going out without a gigai…if something were to happen to you, don't say you weren't warned."

"Then stop making a transport service for your merchandise," Rukia demanded as she brought a cart merchandise to the store owner.

"Boy, you've been such a huge help. Thanks to these recent incidents, I can't use my usual route anymore. That put me in real bind.

Then Jinta and Ururu came out and brought the cart into the store.

"That explains why there's so much here," Rukia said.

"I'm willing to give you some good deals right now."

"I'll pass."

"Boss," Tessai called coming out of nowhere, "We're all ready to go, sir."

"Alright," Kisuke said, "I'm done here too."

"You're ready to go," Rukia asked.

"We're about to on our employee vacation," Tessai explained.

"Well, you see, we had nothing to do expect look after the students from Yokai Academy because our merchandise is sold out," Kisuke said, "So I planned a little vacation. But now we got all is this merchandise, we should get back work."

Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai had gotten so frustrated to the point that they're ready to Kisuke's brain out.

"On second thought, we'll go on that vocation, after all."

"O…Okay," Rukia said with a sweat drop.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Tessai said as he, Ururu and Jinta closed the doors, "We'll be on our way."

As Rukia was walking away, Kisuke opened one of the doors and said, "Rukia, I went around to several of the places where the incidents occurred. There was evidence that the Soul Reaper were attacked or eaten."

"I see," Rukia said, "I bet they were attacked by hollows."

"That's where you're wrong. At the sites, there were no residual of spiritual pressure from any hollow."

Rukia's eyes narrowed when Kisuke said that.

"However…"

* * *

It was night time again in Karakura, the time where the incidents have occurred. At this time, the man who send who look over the town when Ichigo isn't doing it, Zennosuke Kurumadani was attacked by the same person who was responsible for the disappearances. Kurumadani quickly rebound from a missed attack but kicked to garage door for his efforts.

The masked man laughed and said, "Had enough, Soul Reaper?"

Kurumadani struggled to get back up to at least a knee.

"Tsk! You're pathetic. I don't even feel like eating someone like you."

As the masked man was about to finish the soul reaper, he heard Rukia's voice.

"**DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! SOME NO MAI…**"

She flash stepped in front of the man, drew a semi-circle with her shikai and get out of range.

"**TSUKISHIRO!**"

Then a giant pillar was formed, encasing the mask man in it. Rukia reappeared beside Kurumadani and said, "So it was after Soul Reapers, after all."

"Phew…I'm saved," Kurumadani said.

Rukia turned to the soul reaper with the afro and said, "I know you."

"You remember me? Indeed, I'm the one and only soul reaper in charge of Karakura! Zennosuke Kurumadani!"

'This is guy they send take over for me,' Rukia thought.

The masked man laughed as the ice from Rukia's shikai began to break and freeing him.

"This…has no effect on me," he said.

'What is this spiritual pressure? Just like Kisuke said, it's worlds beyond that of a hollow.'

The masked man a better look at Rukia and said, "You're…I've found you."

The masked man tried to attack but Rukia dodged it and prepares use her kido.

"**HADO #33: SOKATSUI!**"

The attack hit and Rukia was ready to cut the man down but he used his wings to dodge the blade. The masked man laughed again and said, "That technique…I'm sure of it. I knew if I went on a rampage in this town, I'll draw you out. And I was right."

"You know me?"

"What? You don't remember? It's me! ME! See."

Then lights appeared from on top of the walls of where Rukia is it.

"You're…Shrieker!"

"Correct," Shrieker said.

"You can't be him. That's not possible. I thought…you were sent to Hell."

* * *

(Flashback)

Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad just defeated the hollow named Shrieker. Then a strange door with skeletons on it appeared out of the ground behind the hollow.

"A zanpakuto wash away sins they committed after one's death," Rukia said as the door opens, "A hollow that committed major sins when they were human, Hell will open for them."

Then a huge hand pierced the hollow through and took him to the abyss.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"You," Rukia said, "How did you escape from Hell?"

"How," Shrieker said, "There's no way I'm tellin you that. GET HER!"

Then the little began their attack on the soul reaper as she dodged every one of the creatures.

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice."

Rukia flash stepped out of the way of the creatures and appeared on one of the branches of a nearby tree.

"Oh," Shrieker said, "Nice moves. I don't remember you being that good."

"Don't underestimate me. I didn't have my powers back then."

Kurumadani charged in and yelled, "I'LL ASSIST YOU!"

"Idiot, don't do it."

Kurumandi didn't listen to Rukia's warning and cut one of creatures in half.

"WHAT?!"

"I'll start with you then," Shrieker said as he signaled the bombs from one of the creatures to explode. Rukia managed to get Kurumandi out of the blast range and into a warehouse. She put him and said, "Stay put."

She flash stepped out of the warehouse only to walk into a parade of Shrieker's creatures. Rukia knew what they will do to her so she jumped in the air. But Shrieker was waiting for her.

"There you here," he said as he punched the soul reaper and send her back a few feet.

"Here," he said as he punched Rukia again, "I'll make sure your death is a painful one."

'There's no way,' Rukia thought, 'His speed and power are at an all new level.'

Shrieker appeared in front of Rukia and started to throw punch after punch which was blocked by Rukia's zanpakuto. Rukia countered by slashing a piece of the former hollow's mask.

"I got you now," she said as she swung her sword one more time to cut Shrieker down but it was stopped by the former hollow's chain.

'A chain…'

"This chain can't be cut by someone like you," Shrieker said as he knocked Rukia back down to the roof where he put his little creatures. Then the creatures spit out some bombs above Rukia's head.

"DIE!"

"Too slow! **SOME NO MAI…TSUKISHIRO!"**

Once again, Rukia created a giant pillar of ice entrapped the creatures and the pillar began to crumble.

'That should take care his clones.'

Then she looked up and saw the bombs surrounding her.

"What?!"

The bombs exploded with Rukia still in mid-air. Elsewhere, Moka and Tsukune was walking back to the Urahara Shop as they saw the explosion.

"What was that," Moka asked.

"I don't know," Tsukune answered, "Come on, let's go find out."

"Hey, wait for me."

Tsukune and Moka started running toward the location where they heard the explosion. But, do they know what they're about to running into? Find out next time.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Enemy plus Vampire

Chapter 8: A New Enemy + Vampire

**A/N: I should've put this in the first chapter but please don't send any flames. I know my writing sucks and I don't need anyone remind me of it. Now, the story continues.**

Shrieker appeared in front of Rukia and started to throw punch after punch which was blocked by Rukia's zanpakuto. Rukia countered by slashing a piece of the former hollow's mask.

"I got you now," she said as she swung her sword one more time to cut Shrieker down but it was stopped by the former hollow's chain.

'A chain…'

"This chain can't be cut by someone like you," Shrieker said as he knocked Rukia back down to the roof where he put his little creatures. Then the creatures spit out some bombs above Rukia's head.

"DIE!"

"Too slow! SOME NO MAI…TSUKISHIRO!"

Once again, Rukia created a giant pillar of ice entrapped the creatures and the pillar began to crumble.

'That should take care his clones.'

Then she looked up and saw the bombs surrounding her.

"What?!"

The bombs exploded with Rukia still in mid-air. Elsewhere, Moka and Tsukune was walking back to the Urahara Shop as they saw the explosion.

"What was that," Moka asked.

"I don't know," Tsukune answered, "Come on, let's go find out."

"Hey, wait for me."

Tsukune and Moka started running toward the location where they heard the explosion.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune continue to head towards where the explosion occurred. "Tsukune, are you sure about this," Moka asked worried, "You know everyone is going to lash out on us if we're late."

"We're going to be late anyways," Tsukune said. Then he saw something falling from the smoke. He squinted his eyes to get a better view on the object that was falling. "What the hell? Is that Rukia?"

"It is, where?"

"It's at the same place that we were going. Come on, we got to help her."

The two started to run toward Rukia's location to help out their friend. Meanwhile, Rukia fell to the ground below her after feeling the effects of the blast caused by Shrieker's bombs.

'How is it possible,' she thought, 'I didn't sense the presence of any of his clones. Where did they come from?'

At that point, the former hollow dissented near Rukia's spot and said, "Hahaha, what's wrong? Aren't you going to run away?"

Rukia glared at the enemy as he landed on the ground. That's when the both of them heard, "**GOOD MORNING, TSUCHINAMAZU!**"

"What," Shrieker said as he saw Kurumadani activate his shikai, cracking the ground and encasing the former hollow in the rubble.

"That is," Rukia said in shock as her Karakura soul reaper replacement did his traditional laugh and jumped towards Rukia.

"Now's our chance to get out of here," he said.

"Th-That was an escape technique?"

Then Shrieker lifts his left arm and fired lasers-like bullets at the two soul reapers.

"What," Kurumadani said as he shielded Rukia from the attack and fell to the ground completely knocked out.

"KURUMADANI," Rukia yelled as Shrieker broke free from Kurumadani's trap. Rukia took a good look at Shrieker's arm and saw the bombs that she got hit with earlier. 'He got leech bombs in his body too!"

"Hahaha, my whole body is like one big bomb," Shrieker explained.

"Damn it!"

"Hurry," Kurumadani said weakly, "Get out of here…"

Moka and Tsukune arrived at the battlefield as and saw Shrieker grabbed Rukia by the throat and slammed her to a wall.

"RUKIA," Tsukune yelled as he saw his friend getting the life choked out of her. But that yell caught the former hollow's attention.

"Well, well," he said, "Humans that caught see me."

He dropped Rukia and slowly walked towards Tsukune and Moka.

'Oh, crap,' Tsukune thought, 'Didn't want that to happened.'

"Tsukune, Moka," Rukia called, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THE TWO WOULD BE KILLED IF YOU STAY HERE!"

"Hahaha, you should listen to her," Shrieker said as his speed started to increase.

"Tsukune, my rosary," Moka said, "Hurry, he's getting closer."

"Too late, now die."

Shrieker fired his leech bombs at the vampire but Tsukune stepped in and took the blows, protecting her.

"Tsukune," Moka said worried, "Are you…"

"You're still okay," Tsukune said weakly, "That's good."

Tsukune started to cough up blood and fell to his knees.

"Tsukune," said a sadden Moka.

"Don't worry about me. Just take this guy down."

Tsukune removed Moka's rosary before fading to unconsciousness. Just like the time against Kuyo, the pink-haired Moka disappears in sadness and the silver haired Moka arrived in pure rage.

"Oh," Shrieker said, "That's new. Is it because I killed your little friend?"

"YOU BASTARD," Moka yelled in anger.

"I take that as a yes."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that said Moka threw a kick at the former hollow but it had no effect.

"What?!"

"What's wrong? Is it all you got?" Shrieker grabbed Moka by her and threw her into Rukia.

"DAMN YOU!" Moka charged in again and fired a barrage of kicks but like before it had little to no effect.

Shrieker grabbed Moka's leg and said, "Are you done yet? Good, my turn." Then the former hollow picked Moka up by her leg slammed her into the ground. After that, he grabbed Moka and Rukia by their throats and slammed into a wall. "Hahaha, well soul reaper, I'm different from before."

"What is he talking about," Moka asked Rukia while trying to get out of Shrieker's grasp.

"I'll explain later," Rukia answered then turned her attention back to Shrieker, "What…are you?!"

"You two don't know what this chain is, do you," Shrieker asked the two, "Let me explain. This is a chain of Hell. And I'm a sinner from Hell."

"Sinner," Rukia repeated, "There's no way."

"There's no way for what," Moka asked, "What is this guy about?"

"Alright, I'll explain," Shrieker said, "When I was a human, I committed countless criminal acts. After I died, I became a hollow, a monster that eats the souls of the living and the dead. That was until, this soul reaper here and her orange haired friend defeated me and sent me there."

"But, I thought there was no way for a sinner to get out of Hell," Rukia said.

"Well I did," Shrieker said, tightening his grip on the two girls, "And I'm here for vengeance on you."

Rukia and Moka continue to struggle their way out of Shrieker's grip until the both of them managed to loosen some of Shrieker's cloak making him to let go of his grip.

"What just happened," Rukia said gasping for air and seeing the former hollow turned sinner fasten his cloak, "What are you doing?"

"SHUT UP," Shrieker yelled.

Then a whip-like came out of nowhere and caused the sinner to back up.

"Renji," Rukia called as her childhood friend appeared in front of the two girls.

"Are you two okay," Renji asked.

"We're fine," Moka said, "I don't recall asking for anybody's help."

Renji's eye switched when he glared at the silver haired vampire who reminded him of his/Rukia's brother.

"Just be grateful that you got any help," he fired back angering Moka if her pride was shot already by being overpowered by Shrieker.

"Why are you here," Rukia asked.

"We got a report from the department of research and development about some weird spiritual pressure being detected in the world of the living. What the hell is this guy?"

"He's a sinner from Hell."

"A sinner. You must be kidding."

"Bastard," Shrieker cursed, "Don't stick your nose when things are getting good."

Shrieker fired more of his leech bombs and the three moved out of the way. Renji attacked with his shikai but the sinner moved out of the way of that and fired more leech bombs and Renji dodged them all.

"Don't get too cocky," Renji as he engaged in battle with the sinner. Shrieker grabbed Renji by the head and threw the lieutenant to a wall planted with bombs. Shrieker laughed as the bombs blew up and said, "One down." Then the smoke cleared as Renji activated his bankai.

"BANKAI, HIHIO ZABIMARU! HIKOTSU TAIHO!"

Renji fired a red beam from his snake-like weapon at the sinner. Shrieker tried to block it with but he moved instead. Then Rukia appeared behind him, sliced the sinner in the back. As he was falling, Moka appeared in front of him and said, "This is Tsukune, now KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

She delivered a hard kick to gut making Shrieker to the ground, or so she thought. As Shrieker was falling to the ground, a weird portal, similar to the garganta that the arrancars use, opened up and he fell in.

"Hahaha, That won't be enough to kill me," he said, "I'll keep coming back, hahaha."

After that was said, the portal closed and the sinner was gone.

"What the hell just happened," Renji asked.

"I don't know," Rukia answered, "But…"

* * *

In the soul society, there was a captains' meeting being held in the Squad 1 barracks of the seireitei. Among the group of the captains, there were one old man (Genryusai Yatamoto), a row of four people and a row of five. In those two rows are two women, (Soi Fon and Retsu Unohana), a child genius (Toshiro Hitsugaya), a wolf (Sajin Komamura), and five men (Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Jushiro Ukitake, and Kenpachi Zaraki). This time the attendance is short two people.

"We will begin this emergency Captains' meeting," Genryusai said.

"Captains Zaraki and Kurotsuchi haven't shown up yet," Retsu stated.

"Never mind those two. I summoned all of you here under short notice. We'll talk about the missing captains later. Now then, we received word a while ago that a sinner from Hell entered the world of the living."

All of the captains were shocked when they heard the news.

"A sinner of Hell," Toshiro asked.

"Sinner is a resident of Hell, right," Shunsui asked, "When someone dies, their souls are sent to the soul society, the home of souls. However, if that person committed heinous acts during their lives can't enter the soul society and fall into Hell. Then they are bound by chains and punished for their sins."

"This is the first time in history of the soul society that a sinner found his way back to the world of the living," the head captain stated.

"Does that mean something went wrong," Toshiro asked.

"How could that be," Captain Unohana asked, "There's a gatekeeper called Kushanaada, who has absolute control."

"Yes," Jushiro said, "However, I've heard that there are powerful beings with mysterious powers that make their home deep in Hell."

"If they're able to freely find their way back to the world of the living," Shunsui said, "We've got a bit of a problem."

The head captain hit the floor with his cane and said, "This is a grave situation. We'll begin by dispatching Lieutenant of Squad 6 Renji Abarai and Squad 13 member Rukia Kuchiki, who first encountered the sinner, as advance troops to the world of the living. In the event the need arises, I'll provide them with procedures to infiltrate Hell and to make an emergency return."

"Then shall we request the assistance of Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, as well," Jushiro asked.

"No, we mustn't. Give the orders to Abarai and Kuchiki that they are not to involve the Substitute Soul Reaper under any circumstances."

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell, the espada Szyael Aporro just crash landed in his present location.

"Szyael Aporro," a new voice said. The espada turned around and found his fellow espada member Aaroniero.

"Oh, it's only you, Aaroniero," he said, "I've noticed there something else was falling with me. But it was you. I must say that's one hard cylinder."

"You hoped it would break, didn't you," Aaroniero fired back.

"Not really. I'm saying that if it cracked, I would open it up and study the liquid inside."

"You bastard. I don't know what this place is, but I'm sure Lord Aizen isn't here. You can live on inside of me when my Glotoneria eats you."

"Hold on, you just said it, 'I don't know what this place is.'" Shall we investigate where we are, rather than kill each other?"

"I don't care either way," Aaroniero said in a now childish voice then talked in a deeper tone, "After I kill you, I'll investigate."

"You don't seem to understand the difference in our strength. I'm Espada Number 8 and you're Espada Number 9. You'll lose."

"What was that?!"

As the two espada are about to clash they were interrupted by a new voice when it said, "The two are funny." That immediately caught the espadas' attention. "What is this place? If you want to know, I'll tell you. You're in Hell."

"Who are you," Aaroniero asked the stranger, "Why don't you come down and talk?"

"You guys are funny," the stranger with purple hair (Shuren) said, "I told you, you're in Hell. The two of you are already dead."

"What kind of nonsense is that?!"

"I see," Szyael Aporro interrupted, "Thanks for jogging my memory. It looks like I did die. Because of that damned Soul Reaper."

Then Szyael Aporro used the sonido with his zanpakuto drawn and destroyed the spot Shuren was standing in.

"While I'm here, let me ask you…how we escape this place and go back to Hueco Mundo"

Shuren jumped out of the smoke and said, "No way."

"Is that so? If there is a way, it's to find it than you hiding it from us."

Then three more people appeared beside Shuren as he said, "The name's Shuren. Did you know? The only way to survive here is to do what I say."

"What was that?!"

"Taikon, Gunjo, Garogai, our guest are displeased. Please teach them to appreciate this place."

From out of nowhere, Aaroniero released his zanpakuto and charged in but was easily defeated by the fat guy with the blonde hair. Then Szyael Aporro released his zanpakuto and fired his version of the Gran Rey Cero. Shuren appeared in front of the espada and said, "A Gran Rey Cero, huh?"

Szyael Aporro's eyes widen when he saw the sinner escape the attack unharmed.

"That's the power of the cero from an espada? How disappointing. I got no use of you."

"DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME, SINNER," the espada yelled but he was easily curb-stomped by Shuren.

"Their powers were nowhere near opening it. Gunjo, what about the man we sent to the world of the living?"

"Sir," said the man with tentacle arms, "He came back safely. He was no longer of us, so I took care of him."

"I see," Shuren said as he takes out a lantern, "Our dark days are almost over. As I thought, it has to be you. I will bring you here, Ichigo Kurosaki."

What kind of monsters are these four and do they want Ichigo? Find out next time.

* * *

**Please review**

**What high speed move do these four use? Send me your answer with your review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Awakening plus Vampire

**A/N: Before I start, I want to thank all of you for making this story my flagship story. This story has the most reviews, the most followers, and the most readers out of all of my stories so far. I know all of you want me to have some pairings in the story and I'm going to grant your wish. Next week, the pairings will be announced.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Awakening + Vampire

After saying goodbye to Rukia and Renji, Moka (_Inner_) carried the unconscious Tsukune back to the Urahara Shop. 'What was that monster' she thought, 'and why did my kicks had no effect on him from the beginning?'

(Flashback)

_Moka threw a kick at the former hollow but it had no effect._

"_What?!"_

"_What's wrong," Shrieker taunted, "Is that all you got?" Shrieker grabbed Moka by her leg and threw her into Rukia._

(End of Flashback)

'Also he said something about him being a sinner.'

(Flashback)

_Shrieker grabbed Moka and Rukia by their throats and slammed them into a wall. "Hahaha, well Soul Reaper, I'm different than before."_

"_What is he talking about," Moka asked Rukia while trying to get out of Shrieker's grasp._

"_I'll explain later," Rukia answered then turned her attention back to Shrieker, "What…are you?"_

"_You two don't what this chain is, do you," Shrieker asked the two girls, "Let me explain. This is the chain of Hell. And I'm a sinner from Hell."_

(End of Flashback)

'What is going on here?' After that final thought, Moka entered the shop and found twelve eyes on her and Tsukune.

"Oh no, Tsukune," Kurumu yelled worryingly.

"What happened," Yukari asked Moka, "Why is Tsukune unconscious? Is he still alive?!"

"Don't worry," Ruby said, "He's still breathing. He's just knocked out, that's all."

"So would you mind telling us what happened, sister," Kokoa asked her older sister.

"This better be good too," Gin said strictly, which was occasional for him.

"Alright already, we were trying to help Rukia fight off a creature," Moka finally said.

"Rukia," Yukari repeated the name for her soul reaper friend, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, so don't worry."

"Were you helping her fight off one of those hollows," Mizore asked.

"It wasn't a hollow," Moka said, "At least, not anymore."

"What do you mean by 'not anymore'?" Ruby asked as she was healing Tsukune.

"He called himself a sinner," Moka answered, "A sinner from Hell."

Ruby and Yukari's eyes widen when Moka said that. "A SINNER," Yukari yelled, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You know what she's talking about," Kurumu asked the younger witch.

"Just like with soul reapers, witches are informed about sinners as well," Ruby explained, "Moka, did the attacker have a chain anywhere on his body?"

"Yes," Moka confirmed, "He had a chain on both of his wrists."

"And did he said that those chains are linked to Hell," Yukari asked.

"He did."

"There's just no way."

"No way for what," Kurumu asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"There's no way for a sinner to escape Hell," Ruby explained.

"Well, this one did," Moka said.

"What happened next," Gin asked.

"I tried to fight this creature but my kicks didn't the effect like it usually does. When it looked like me and Rukia were going to get choked to death, we loosened his cloak and he let us go to quickly fasten it."

"Maybe, that's how he escaped," Ruby suggested, "If he keeps that cloak on, he's free to back to the World of the Living whenever he wants. Moka, continue your story."

"As Rukia, another soul reaper named Renji, and I were about to finish him, he went back to Hell."

"If that's the case, we could be in trouble. He could come back next time, and he might not be alone."

"Ruby's right," Yukari said, "This guy could escape on his own unless he's working for someone else. These guys could be more dangerous than Fairy Tale."

"Don't worry about it," Gin said trying to calm the two witches down, "We still got a trump card just for things like this, right?"

"What are you talking about," Kokoa asked, "These guys aren't Fairy Tale."

"Okay then, we still got Ichigo, Nel, and the others."

"Nel's out of town remember," Mizore said to the werewolf, "And she won't be back for quite some time. Plus how would Ichigo help if he doesn't know happened."

"I'll tell him," Tsukune said waking up fully healed.

"Are you sure, Tsukune," Yukari asked.

"Yeah, if we want Ichigo to help us out against these guys, one of us has to tell him what happened."

"Alright then," Gin said, "Tsukune, you tell Ichigo tomorrow at school. The rest of us will be an eye out for signs of these guys attacking, understood."

The other newspaper club members nodded in agreement as they went to their rooms to they can get ready of school tomorrow. But let's go back in time to when Ichigo fought Ulquiorra on canopy of Las Noches. Ulquiorra was in his second released form and easily dominated Ichigo, eventually killing him. Orihime tried her best to heal her fallen friend as Uryu fought the espada. As Orihime's cries echo throughout Hueco Mundo, Ichigo rose again in a monstrous visage. Ulquiorra was surprised to see Ichigo alive, and was quickly overpowered. The battle shifted in Ichigo's favor with the hollowified vizard cutting down Ulquiorra and finishing him off with a red cero. That battle didn't just caught the attention of Shuren but it caught the attention of another figure trapped in Hell with the same objective as Shuren. Who is this figure and what does he want? Find out next time.

* * *

**I hate to inform you that this is the last chapter Nel will be mentioned in the story. Don't flame for that. Please review and no flames.**


	10. Chapter 10: First Attack plus Vampire

Chapter 10: First Attack + Vampire

Before we continue the story at hand, let's go back to the past. Before Ichigo went back to the World of the Living to assist the soul reapers against Aizen, he was on the canopy of Las Noches dueling Espada #4, Uquiorra Clifer. Due Uquiorra being in his released state, Ichigo was quickly overwhelmed and killed by the espada's Cero Oscuras. Orihime was the event took place before her very eyes. Her cries of agony echo throughout Hueco Mundo. After hearing those cries, Ichigo got up again but in a hollow form. Then in an instant, Ichigo turned the tide of battle around to his favor. Ulquiorra was surprised to see Ichigo still alive and easily taking the espada over the limit. New hollow Ichigo overwhelmed Ulquiorra and defeated him. After the win, Ichigo finished Ulquiorra by firing a cero of his own. Before the blast was fired, Ulquiorra said to Ichigo, "Do it." The cero was fired claiming the victory for Ichigo. But the new hollow form of Ichigo caught the attention of someone deep in the underworld.

Now on the story, shall we

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Karakura, Ichigo was minding his own business and staring at the sky until…

"Hey, what are you looking," a new voice said getting Ichigo's attention. It was three common thugs looking for someone to pick on and Ichigo was their target. "What's your deal," another thug said, "Don't look down on us."

"What's wrong," the leader said, "Say something…" The leader about clock Ichigo in the face but got a boot to the face. "Hey…this guy looks tough," the other lackie said scared. "Yeah," the first lackie agreed as they saw Ichigo used their boss as a foot stool.

"All of you look at that," Ichigo demanded pointing at the basket of flowing lying on its side, "What do you think that is? ONE OF YOU, ANSWER ME!"

The thugs are really getting scared knowing what to their ringleader could happen to them too. "Umm…they were put out here for kid who died here recently," the first lackie answered in fear.

"CORRECT," Ichigo yelled as he super-kicked the thug in the jaw, "Then, why has it fallen over?"

"Because we kicked it down it for fun," the second lackie said out of fear.

"Correct. Now, apologize to the kid right now."

"Kid," the lackie repeated confused as the leader crawls up to his little gang, looking at Ichigo like he holding 'Little Jimmy.'

"APOLOGIZE," Ichigo commanded.

"We're sorry, just don't hurt us," the thugs said bowing down and still frightened. Ichigo stomped his foot on the ground in a thunderous way and caused the thugs to flee.

Then, the ghost of the boy that died appeared beside Ichigo and said, "Thank you, mister."

"Don't mention it," Ichigo said as he walks over to the flowers and picks them up, "You were scared, right?" He started to flowers back in the basket. "To think they won't do this to the flowers that your parents gave you."

"How could you tell?"

"They loved you very much."

"Yeah, you're right."

Ichigo put the flowers in front of the pole used for the kid's grave and said, "You can't stay here forever, you know."

"Am I going to the underworld?"

"No way, but your parent won't be able to find peace."

"I see."

"So you need to rest in peace, and go to the Soul Society."

"I get it. I want to see Mama and Papa's faces one last time, and then I'll go."

Ichigo and the kid gave each other a bro-fist and the boy vanishes. After he left, Ichigo picked up his bag and headed home.

* * *

Next day, the morning for Ichigo started with, let's just say, he was under attack by his own father.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGGOOO," Isshin yelled as he was trying to hit Ichigo with a kick but repelled with ease by Ichigo, "You've improved, my son. But, why did you repel instead of taking it full force? We would never as bond as two men. So let's try it again." Isshin charged at Ichigo again and got a kick to the face for his efforts.

Ichigo sat down at the table to eat breakfast with his two sisters. "Here you go, Ichigo," Yuzu said handing her older brother his breakfast. "Thanks Yuzu," Ichigo said getting his breakfast.

"You need to eat soon, Dad, or you'll be late." That caught Ichigo's attention as he asked, "Does Dad need to be somewhere?"

"He has to attend an overnight academic meeting," Karin answered.

"I know it's heart breaking, but I'll make sure I'll bring you back something," Isshin said, "Ichigo, take care of your sisters, okay?" Then he ran to the poster of his deceased wife and said to it, "I'll return as soon as I can, Masaki!"

"Just go already," Ichigo said irritated.

"Alright, I'm off," Isshin said as he headed out the door.

"Have a safe trip," Yuzu said, "Ichigo, what do you want for dinner? Since Dad isn't here, I'll make anything you want."

"Anything is fine."

"Huh, oh man."

"Ichigo, just take the offer and request something," Karin barked.

"Well, in that case," Ichigo thinking about dinner, "Curry sounds fine."

"Eh? That's the same as usual," Yuzu whined.

"I'll take curry too," Karin said.

"Huh? I can make more complicated stuff, you know."

"I know you can, but your curry is the best and I want it."

* * *

After breakfast, Ichigo went to the boy's grave before he heads to school with a new batch of flower to give to him. But when he got there, the boy was gone. "Hmm," Ichigo said looking around for the boy, "Where did he go?" As Ichigo put the flowers in the basket, a familiar voice said, "Ichigo." He turned around and saw Rukia and Renji walking up to him.

"Rukia," he called, "Renji!"

"Yo," Renji greeted.

"When did you guys get here?"

"We just got here," Rukia answered.

"At least let me know that you're coming."

"Sorry, but it was a bit sudden. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I was dropping off some flowers for a spirit that was supposed to be here. But, I guess he passed on already."

"What are you doing," Renji asked bluntly, "Helping the lost souls of this town to rest in peace is supposed to be your job. And yet you lost sight of one? If he ends up a hollow, it's your fault."

"Really, since when did it become _my_ job? It's something that Soul Reapers supposed to take care of. And last time I checked, I'm a _Substitute _Soul Reaper."

"WHAT WAS THAT," Renji yelled ticked off.

"YOU HEARD ME!" The two got in each others' face, causing Rukia to break them. "ENOUGH," she yelled separating them, "YOU IDOITS! You two never change. We didn't come here to play games.

"I know," Renji said to Rukia, "The mission comes first, right?"

"Mission," Ichigo repeated, "What are you talking about?"

"It's not anything that we need you to help with," Rukia answered.

"But it has something to do with this place, right?"

"I said its fine, okay? My brother told me not to let you to stick your nose in our business too much."

"Damn that Byakuya."

"That's how it is," Renji said, "If I find that kid, I'll perform the Kenso myself."

"Just stick with studying for now," Rukia recommended as her and Renji walked away.

"Fine," Ichigo said frustrated.

* * *

At the school, Ichigo was about to walk inside until he heard…

"Ichigo," said boy turned and find Orihime and Chad catching with him.

"Morning, guys," he greeted the three began to walk togther, "Hey, how come you're not Tatsuki today?"

"She had morning practice with her club, so she's going

"Hey, Ichigo," another voice said. It was Tsukune and the newspaper club running towards him.

"Morning, Ichigo," Moka greeted.

"Hey guys," he greeted them but one of the club is missing, "Where's Gin? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"Who cares about that perv," Kurumu said annoyed about Gin's whereabouts, "He's obviously hitting on girls again." And do you know, she was right, Gin was hitting a group of girls near the gate. "Anyways, forget that stupid wolf."

"HE'S THE ENEMY OF ALL WOMEN," Yukari yelled.

Then all of the sudden, without warning the metal scaffold around the school gave way and began to crumble. The students began to scatter as metal pieces of the scaffold falls of the ground. A girl almost got crushed by some of the metal but Chad managed to shield her before that happened.

* * *

In Ms. Nekonome's room, Ichigo and the others along with Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo were talking about what just happened.

"That surprised me," Mizuiro said, "It's a good thing no one got hurt."

"Are you sure that you're okay," Keigo asked Chad, "You're awesome, Chad. What's your body made out of?" Then Keigo turned his attention to Ichigo and yelled, "ICHIGO! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Sorry," Ichigo said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"At least you're honest," Kurumu said.

"Don't worry about it," Tatsuki said, "It wasn't anything important anyway."

"DON'T STEAL MY LINE," Keigo yelled as Uryu walked towards the group, "I'M THE ONE WHO DECIDES WHAT'S IMPORTANT OR NOT!"

"Yeah whatever," Tatsuki said as Uryu and Ichigo looked at each other knowing something was up and he walked away, "What's your decision now?"

"You sure you want know?"

"Don't answer my question with another question, idiot."

"Now guys, calm down," Tsukune said.

"Yeah, let's just grateful nobody got hurt this morning," Moka said.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Next chapter, Shuren and his gang invade. No flames about the dialogue and sentences, please.


	11. Chapter 11: Knight takes Pawn

Chapter 11: Knight takes Pawn + Vampire

Last time, Ichigo met up with Chad, Orihime, and most of the newspaper club at school. As they were about to walk into the building, the scaffold around the school began to collapse without warning.

Evening came and pretty much, most of the students are home. Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime stayed behind to find out what caused the scaffold to fall. The newspaper club, minus Gin, are there as well trying to figure out what's going on.

"This isn't any spiritual pressure," Chad predicted.

"But the way it collapsed is too fishy," Ichigo said.

"Perhaps it was just an accident," Orihime suggested.

"I don't know about that," Uryu said.

"I agree," Mizore added, "An accident could've never caused the whole scaffold to fall."

Uryu tried his abilities to find of spirit energy caused the scaffold to fall. "You sensed anything," Ichigo asked.

"Just a little trace," Uryu said, "But it's there. It's something we've never encountered before."

"How so," Chad asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's not a hollow. Or a human like Chad or Orihime, with special abilities. It's not monster energy like our friends from Yokai Academy possessed. And it's definitely not a Soul Reaper."

"Anyway, we know what happened," Ichigo said. Then everyone felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure coming out of nowhere.

"What the," Tsukune said startled, "What's this?" Then, a part of the school exploded right beside them. That caught the attention of Renji and Rukia, who were somewhere in Karakura.

"That spiritual pressure," Renji pointed.

"It's in the direction of Ichigo's school," Rukia said.

"WHY ICHIGO?!" Renji yelled as he prepares to head for the school.

"Hold on," Rukia stopped him, "There's another one."

"Yeah."

"Renji, you go to the school. I'll check over there."

"Got it, be careful."

"Right," was all Rukia said before her and Renji went their separate ways.

Back at the school, Uryu use the powers to help and Ichigo, in his soul reaper form, reach the floor of the school where the explosion took place. Kurumu and Ruby were with them too in their moster form, and what found were Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo completely unconscious.

"Hey, Tatsuki," Ichigo called running to his childhood friend, "Hang in there, Tatsuki!"

"Are you alright," Uryu asked tending to other two with Ruby and Kurumu. That's when the others caught up with those four.

"TATSUKI," Orhime yelled as her and Moka ran towards Tatsuki and Chad checks on Mizuiro and Keigo.

"Hey, just hang in there," he said to his unconscious friends.

"What the hell happened here," Tsukune asked surveying the damage caused by that explosion. That's when the huge amount spirit energy was felt again and the ones had possess that high amount of came out from the roof of the classroom. They wore the same cloak and mask as Shrieker when he attacked Rukia, Moka and Tsukune the previous night. One of them tried to attack Ichigo from with weapon but it was easily blocked by his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the masked man said.

Ichigo's eyes widen when the man said his name, "How do you know my name?" Ichigo pushed the masked man back and fired his Getsuga Tensho at him and it didn't seem like it had effect on him. Chad charged in sending the man outside the school.

"Orihime, Yukari, Tuskune, Moka, take care of them," Ichigo commanded. They nodded in agreement as Ichigo and the others followed Chad to the outside to fight the masked man.

"Tsukune," Moka called, "This guy, he was wearing the same cloak as the one from last night."

"Yeah," Tsukune said, "I gotta a feeling that he and Shrieker are connected somehow."

Back outside, Ichigo and the others are ready for battle. Uryu brought out his Genrei Kojaku, Chad's right cloaked with that black armor, Kokoa has her bat servant Ko as a weapon, Ruby has her wand, and Kurumu and Mizore are in their monster forms.

"This guy," Chad said.

"Ichigo's Getsuga didn't even scratch him," Uryu added.

"In that case," Ichigo said as he pointed his zanpakuto in front of the masked man, "**BANKAI!**" Smoke surrounds Ichigo as his appearance changed. "**TENSA ZANGETSU!**"

The masked man was stunned or acted like he was stunned by Ichigo's move. Ichigo charged in to strike but the masked figure moved out of the way.

"You're getting away that easy." Ichigo charged in one more time he saw a blade coming towards him. He knocked back but was knocked to the ground his original opponent. Then a second masked man showed up from nowhere. This is slimmer than the one that attack the substitute soul reaper and he's carrying a weapon with him. Ichigo and the others put guard up as soon as they saw him.

"He has a partner?"

"You people are too slow," the first masked man taunted as a third cloaked masked man appeared before Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and the newspaper club members who were with him. This one has more muscle than the first two put together.

"Another one," Kurumu complained, "Where the hell are these freaks coming from anyway?"

"They look like the creature Moka fought last night," Mizore said.

"Who cares about they look like or they come from," Kokoa said, "These losers don't who they're dealing with and will their place.

"What are they," Chad asked.

"That spiritual pressure from before," Ichigo said, "Let's go!" Everyone dispersed going into battle against this new foe. Ichigo and Kokoa battle against the bladed masked man. Kurumu and Mizore assist Uryu against the muscle of the three. And Chad fights the first masked man that appeared. Can these 7 overcome these enemies or are they way over their heads?

A/N: My second challenge is up. If you want to take it, just step forward. Check it ou and PM me if you accept.

Please review and no flames this time.


	12. Chapter 12: Battle plus Vampire

Chapter 12: Battle + Vampire

Last time, as Ichigo and the others were investigating what caused the scaffold around the school to fall, a large amount of spiritual pressure erupted, causing a part of the school to explode, knocking out Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Then from out of nowhere, a man in a cloak and mask appeared and he was not alone. But that huge amount of spirit energy didn't go unnoticed by Rukia and Renji, who were sent from the soul society, who felt the spiritual pressure as well but in two locations instead of one. As Rukia left to find the other source of that power, Renji went towards Ichigo's to lend a helping hand.

Inside the school, Orihime and Yukari are healing Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki as Moka and Tsukune are watching the fight outside.

"Tsukune, those guy with the cloaks and masks…" Moka said worried, with Tsukune nodding in understanding.

"Yeah," Tsukune replied, "They look like the ones who attacked Rukia wore. Do you think that they're working for him?"

"No, I think that someone else is behind this." Moka began to run towards the hole that the masked sinners created.

"Wait, Moka," Tsukune said to stop her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help them." This caught Yukari and Orihime's attention.

"Wait a minute, Moka," Yukari said, "It's too dangerous to go out there alone."

"She's right," Orihime agreed, "Besides, Ichigo told us to stay here."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing," Moka protested. Then Tsukune removed her Rosario, causing Moka's silver-haired counterpart to replace the gentle pink-haired Moka. Orihime looked in surprise as she saw Moka's transformation.

"If you wanted to help so badly, then I'm going with you," Tsukune stated but Moka stopped him.

"Thanks, Tsukune," she said, "I can handle these pests myself." Moka then ran to the hole and jumped into the school yard.

"Be careful, Moka," Tsukune said quietly as he clutched the Rosario tighter.

* * *

As that was happening, the battle outside the school was about to begin. "Let's go," Ichigo said as everyone dispersed to fight their respective opponent. Uryuu started the battle by using Ginrei Kojaku and fired his arrows at the masked man with the muscles, but the chubby one appeared in front of his ally, absorbing the arrows.

"Thanks for the treat," the chubby one said.

Uryu was stunned that arrows were sucked in that easily, "My arrows…"

"Here's your receipt." The chubby masked man fired Uryu's arrows back at him but they were stopped by a bunch of ice spears. The chubby man looked down at the ground and saw Mizore in her monster form.

"Oh, I see. You want some too, huh? Here, take it." Then the masked man began firing arrows at Mizore. Uryu fired some of his arrows to block the attack at the ice woman, but one managed to hit Mizore and knocked her back.

"Mizore!" Uryu called as he got with one of his arrows too.

"Uryu!" Chad said as the masked man with the muscles came out of nowhere and attacked. Chad was lucky to dodge it, now charging up for his attack. "EL DIRECTO!" Chad tried to connect with the attack but the muscle man blocked it and sent Chad flying through the scaffold and a wall of the school.

"Chad," Kurumu yelled turned back the masked man, "DAMN YOU!" She tried to cut with her claws but to no avail as she was pushed to the same direction Chad went.

Then vines appeared from the ground entangling the muscled masked man. It came from Ruby, who was hovering over the battlefield. "Sorry, but this where the attacks stop," she said firmly, "Guess you didn't know that one of your opponents is a witch, huh? We are talented for laying down good traps. Now who are you and where did you come from?"

Not responding to her question, the muscle man broke free of Ruby's trap and knocked her into the scaffold.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Moka's little sister, Kokoa, were fighting the masked man with the sword. Kokoa was using her favorite bat, Ko, as a sword to match weapons with Ichigo. So far, the armed masked man was giving both the soul reaper and vampire a run for their money.

"There's no way!" Kokoa stated furiously as she continued to battle the masked man, "No way that someone could match-up to an S-Class super monster." She swung her sword again but was overpowered and knocked to the ground below.

"KOKOA!" Ichigo yelled as he blocked another attack from the masked man. The masked man struck again but Ichigo flash stepped behind him who in turn reappeared behind Ichigo and sent him flying to the roof of the destroyed building.

Ichigo quickly rebound and landed on his feet, "Damn, what's with that spiritual pressure?" Ichigo looked down and saw his friends struggling to get back up to their feet.

"This is truly pathetic," the chubby said as he appeared in front Ichigo. Ichigo ready his battle stance, set to go another round. "You still want to fight?" Then, the masked man got introduced with a kick that sent him back a few feet. And the one delivered the kick was Moka.

"Sorry I'm late." she said looking Ichigo, "What's wrong, soul reaper? I thought you were a lot better this."

"Save it, I don't want to hear it right now." Ichigo retaliated, "As matter of fact, I thought I told you to stay and take care of the others."

"Well, the thing is I don't like to follow other people's orders. I don't care if you are a soul reaper or not. Now stay out of my way or I'll teach you to know your place."

The chubby masked man looked at the vampire and said, "Well, well, so you're the vampire Shrieker was talking about. Funny, your kick was weaker than what he felt."

Moka was surprised that her kick barely did anything to the masked man. It was like the time she fought Shrieker with Rukia. Most of her kicks rarely did any damage. As the masked man was about to attack, a new voice yelled out, "**ROAR, ZABIMARU!**" Then a giant snake skeleton-like whip appeared, causing the masked man move out of the way as Renji arrived at the battlefield with his bankai active.

"Renji!" Ichigo called out surprised to see his friend.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Oh, great," the chubby masked man said, "The Soul Reaper is here. That's going to be a problem."

Renji looks up, sees the masked men and said, "Those guys…"

"You know them?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, things are starting to get out of hand. You might not have noticed it because of their presence but just now, the same Spirit Energy appeared elsewhere."

"What?"

"It's at the Kurosaki Clinic, your home." Ichigo and Moka's eyes widen when they heard that. "Rukia is already there, I doubt…"

"YUZU AND KARIN ARE IN DANGER!"

"Ichigo, we'll take over from here!"

"Right!"

Ichigo jumped off the roof of the school and headed straight for his family's clinic and Moka followed soon after.

"Where are you two going?" The chubby masked man asked as he was to follow them but was stopped by Uryu'a arrows and Mizore's ice kunai.

Ichigo looked behind him and saw Moka following him to his house. "Why are you following me?"

"Don't act so tough, you idiot." Moka barked back, "Besides, I know what you're facing."

What information will Moka give Ichigo do help him to fight back this new foe? And after a hard start, can the others find a way to defeat these masked men? Find out next time…

* * *

**I know I'm a day late, I forget to post this last night. But anyways, I want to thank luffyfan1 for helping me with this chapter and revising it. Please R&R. Oh, don't forget to check my second open challenge and PM me if you accept. And again, thanks for your help luffyfan1.**


	13. Chapter 13: Gate plus Vampire

Chapter 13: Gate + Vampire

As the masked man was about to attack, a new voice yelled out, "ROAR, ZABIMARU!" Then a giant snake skeleton-like whip appeared, causing the masked man move out of the way as Renji arrived at the battlefield with his bankai active.

"Renji!" Ichigo called out surprised to see his friend.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Oh, great," the chubby masked man said, "The Soul Reaper is here. That's going to be a problem."

Renji looks up, sees the masked men and said, "Those guys…"

"You know them?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, things are starting to get out of hand. You might not have noticed it because of their presence but just now, the same Spirit Energy appeared elsewhere."

"What?"

"It's at the Kurosaki Clinic, your home." Ichigo and Moka's eyes widen when they heard that. "Rukia is already there, I doubt…"

"YUZU AND KARIN ARE IN DANGER!"

"Ichigo, we'll take over from here!"

"Right!"

Ichigo jumped off the roof of the school and headed straight for his family's clinic and Moka followed soon after.

"Where are you two going?" The chubby masked man asked as he was to follow them but was stopped by Uryu'a arrows and Mizore's ice kunai.

The masked man with the blade was about to go after Ichigo and Moka as well until…

"**ROAR, ZABIMARU!**" Renji used his snake-skeleton whip at stop the masked swordsman but his muscular ally appeared in front of him and took the bow, crashing into the roof of the school. The distractions help Ichigo and Moka escape and head for the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Damn it!" The chubby masked man cursed. "They got away."

Ichigo looked behind him and saw Moka following him to his house. "Why are you following me?"

"Don't act so tough, you idiot." Moka barked back, "Besides, I know what you're facing."

Along the debris on the school roof, the muscular masked man grabbed Zabimaru and reeled in Renji. As the lieutenant was being pulled in, the masked man met Renji half-way knocked him violently to the ground below.

"Meet your doom!" The swordsman yelled as he was about to deliver the final blow to Renji. But he was stopped by Uryu's arrows and Mizore's ice spears. The masked man blocked most the arrows and spears until one of Uryu's arrows hit him in the face, destroying his mask. The chubby masked man looked and the mask of his comrade being destroyed.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" he shouted, appearing in front of his partner. "Put your mask back on!"

It was too late, chains started to appear all over the swordsman's body as objects that weren't nailed down were getting up by a strong wind as if a tornado was coming.

"What's going on?" Uryu asked, looking at the sky, wondering what was happening. Chad, Kurumu, Kokoa, Ruby, and Mizore looked the sky, not knowing what's going on as well.

Then all of the sudden, the same mysterious door with the two skeletons appeared from out of nowhere and began to open

Renji's eyes widen, since he's the only of the group that knows what's going on. "That's…the Hell's Gate?"

The chain connected to the other side of the gate began to move and to the swordsman, reeling him towards the gate while a giant blade started to come out of it.

"Stop, stop this!" The swordsman pleaded. "SAVE ME!"

The huge bladed pierced through the swordsman, dragging him to the other side as the gates began to closed. Then, the mysterious gate vanished into thin air along with the swordsman.

"Ruby!" Kurumu called. "What's going on here?"

"I…I don't know." Ruby said. "But if it is what I think it is, it's probably worse than what I first though."

"What the hell happened?" Uryu asked, still looking at the sky.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" the chubby masked man to the masked man with the muscles.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kokoa shouted as her and Kurumu appeared behind the masked men but they disappeared before the girls could strike.

"Damn it, they're gone." Kurumu said, frustrated as Kokoa landed next to Uryu.

"That's just great." Kokoa said. "Just I was going teach those bastards their place, they run off like cowards."

As for where the masked men came from, that's been answered. But it stirred up more questions. Who are they? Why are they in the World of the Living? And what information does Moka have about these masked men? All will be answered next time…

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, sorry about that. I rewriting my second challenge and it will come out on 10/14/12. Please R&R. Oh, and spoiler alert if you have yet see the fourth Bleach movie, Kokuto appears next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped plus Vampire

Chapter 14: Kindnapped + Vampire

Ichigo looked behind him and saw Moka following him to his house. "Why are you following me?"

"Don't act so tough, you idiot." Moka barked back, "Besides, I know what you're facing."

"What you talking about?"

"These masked men are far more dangerous than they appear." Then Moka began to explain the kind of monsters that they're facing as they continue to rush towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

Meanwhile, Rukia was at the Kuroskai Clinic and is currently having a difficult time handling the other two masked men in front of her. One of them doesn't have any type weapon nor look abnormal like the ones that attacked Karakura High. His companion has two tentacles coming out of his chest and tentacle like arms with each arm holding an unconscious Yuzu and Karin. Gin joined in at some point to help Rukia in any way he could but he was easily overpowered just like Rukia was.

"Damn it, what the hell are these guys anyway?" Gin said as Rukia dropped down one knee, almost out of breath.

"Let those girls go!" Rukia demanded as she got back to her feet.

"It's impressive how you can stay so strong in this situation." The man with tentacles said.

"Gunjo, just kill them already." The unarmed man said to his companion named Gunjo.

"Understood, Master Shuren. We don't have the time to play around here." Then Gunjo fired his tentacles again at Rukia and Gin.

"HADO #33: SOKATSUI!" Rukia fired one of her most powerful kido to defect the attack, but it had little to no effect. As the tentacles quickly approach the two, they were cut off before they connected. Ichigo and Moka appeared right front of them, just in nick of time. "Ichigo! Moka!"

"About time you two showed up." Gin said.

"Shut up, werewolf!" Moka responded. "Just be glad we showed when we did."

"Oh?" Gunjo said as he reels the cut off tentacles back in.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, seeing his two sisters in danger. "Yuzu! Karin! What are you planning to do with my sisters?"

"It seems that Taikon and the others have failed." Gunjo said to Shuren.

"It doesn't matter." Shuren said. "It wouldn't make that much of a difference any way. Ichigo Kurosaki, come with us."

"What?" Ichigo said surprised at the request.

"We need you to do something for us."

"Quit talking nonsense! Give Yuzu and Karin back!"

"I can't do that." Gunjo said to Ichigo as his tentacles grew back.

"Fine then, I'll take them back by force!" Ichigo shouted as he prepares to fight.

"Gunjo, you go back first." Shuren said as fire came out of his hands. Then Shuren charged in and quickly engaged Ichigo in battle. Ichigo quickly used his zanpakuto and his flash step to block or dodge Shuren's fire whips. Then Ichigo managed to break through the whip and cut Shuren's shoulder, pushing him back a few feet. The masked man rebounded, a bit surprised that he was cut, he used his whip to easily took control of the battle by pushing Ichigo back to a roof of a nearby building.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, seeing her losing the opening exchange in the fight. Then Moka decided to take turn as she charged in to kick Shuren into next week, but he quickly reacted by using his fire whips to block it. Moka would proceed to unleash a barrage of kicks and Shuren used his fire whips to block the assault. The masked man then used his whip to attack the vampire who put her knee up to block it somehow. But unfortunately, her monster energy wasn't strong to help fend to the attack and she knocked to Ichigo is and crashed onto the roof.

Shuren was amused at the vampire's attempt but brushed it off when the cut that Ichigo made on his shoulder. "As expected from you, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. "That's you're the one that we seek."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in anger as he saw one of friends easily overpowered and his hit from earlier no effect of this guy. 'I sure I hit him, but this guy…' Ichigo then looked up and saw some kind of garganta slowly closing with Gunjo holding both of his sisters in his hands. "Yuzu! Karin! Stop!" Ichigo charged in to catch Gunjo before the portal close but Shuren stopped him and the portal quickly closed. "YUZU! KARIN!"

As the portal was about to be completely closed, a white burst of energy was fired on the other side engulfing Gunjo and Shuren. Who fired that burst? Are they friend or foe? Find out next time…

* * *

**That's Chapter 14, everyone. Thanks for reading. Now check out Bleach and a Vampire Omakes because I want to see how creative you guys can be. If you got an idea for an omake for Bleach and a Vampire Omakes, please PM your idea and send the omake through DocX. See you later.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sinner plus Vampire

Chapter 15: Sinner + Vampire

White burst of energy engulfed Gunjo and Shuren as the portal to the other side was about to close, causing Karin to be released. Then a man with silver hair, wearing some sort of rags, a midnight black sword appeared and caught Karin as she stared to fall. The man skidded backwards above Ichigo.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted, relived that one of his sisters is still okay.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked. Moka looked up and the man as well, not knowing who he is or what he wants.

"Does it really matter?" the man responded. Shuren and Gunjo looked up at the man surprised they know who he is.

"You're…" Shuren said, shocked.

"You've done it now." Gunjo said, growing more tentacles.

"I don't like watching people like you having their way." The man said to the masked men.

"BASTARD!" Shuren yelled, charging in to attack the stranger. Then Gunjo appeared behind the man.

"Hand over that girl!" Gunjo attacked the man who avoided the attack. Then the two men started their combo attacks and the stranger either dodged the attacks or deflected them.

"He's fast." Rukia said after seeing that display. Moka was impressed at the stranger abilities as well. Gunjo retracted the tentacles trying to regroup.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot!" Shuren ordered. "Take the girl!"

"Right!" Then a portal opened up behind Gunjo as prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted, jumping in to stop them with Moka behind him as they were stopped by Shuren.

"Ichigo! Moka!" Rukia shouted as the stranger appeared in front of her.

"Hey!" he said. "Hold on to this one." He tosses Karin to Rukia and he charged into the battle himself. As fight continues, Ichigo flash stepped towards the portal, hoping to get Yuzu back before it closes but he was too late. The portal closed and disappeared.

"YUZU!" Ichigo yelled as Shuren appeared him, ready to finish off Ichigo. But the attack was blocked by the stranger, using a chain linked to the wrist. And then stranger slashed Shuren's masked causing him to get pushed back.

Rukia landed on a nearby roof where Moka and Gin was when she the chain. "That chain, he couldn't be…"

"You still want to go?" the stranger said, removing a piece of his headgear covering his mouth.

"Why you…" Shuren cursed, trying to hold his mask together.

"GIVE YUZU BACK!" Ichigo yelled as he charged in to attack Shuren but Shuren blocked and fired one of his own. The attack went Ichigo and aimed for Rukia and company. "RUKIA! MOKA! GIN! KARIN!"

The attack was close for them to dodge in time so Gin stepped in to take the hit but another figure appeared and took the blow. It was Chad with Brazo Derecha de Gigante active.

"What the…" Gin said surprised. "Chad?" Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante gave way, causing to be severely burned.

"Chad!" Rukia shouted as Uryu, Renji, and Ruby appeared.

"Damn it!" Renji cursed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Shuren said, getting everyone's attention. "We were sinners who have been bount to hell. If you want your sister back, then lend us your power."

Everyone looked around but Shuren was nowhere to be found.

"Show yourself, you bastard!" Ichigo demanded.

"We just have one wish. That is to be free from hell." Ichigo started to follow his voice. "For that, we need your strength."

"THERE!" Ichigo charged in and clashed with Shuren.

"Destroy the gates, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shuren said, his own flame enveloped him and he disappeared. "If you do that, you'll have your sister back."

The stranger lowered his weapon as it vanishes and Ichigo appeared in front of him and grabbed his collar. "You! You know them, right? Who were those guys in the black capes? Where did they take Yuzu? And what does he mean by 'the gates'?"

"Slow down, don't ask so many questions at once." The stranger said, trying to calm Ichigo down.

"Then answer me!"

"Ichigo, calm down." Rukia said, putting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Rukia."

"Just calm down for a second. We have to finish treating the others first." Ichigo was still not convinced that the stranger can be trusted he listened to Rukia and calmed down.

* * *

Nighttime fell in Karakura Town as Orihime continues to treat Chad's wounds. Then all attention turned to the stranger who them out.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked. "That chain from earlier… That's the chain of Hell."

"What?!" Everyone shouted surprised.

"You're correct." The stranger said. "The name's Kokuto by the way. As you can see, I'm a sinner."

"I knew that this can't be trusted." Moka said.

"Then, you're like those guys who attacked before." Mizore said.

"That's right." Kokuto said.

"Why would someone like you help us?" Rukia asked, not trusting him like Moka.

"Help you? That's not quite right. It's not like I'm on your team. I just hate those guys."

"I don't care about all that." Ichigo interrupted. "If you are a sinner, you know how to get to Hell, right? In that case, take me there! Otherwise, Yuzu will…"

"She'll die." Kokuto said. "It's not a good environment for a normal person. If you don't hurry save her, she'll most likely die." Ichigo looked down in disappointment, not able to save her earlier. "You soul reapers have heard stories about the type of place Hell is, right? And I'm sure witches have been told the exact same story."

"We have." Rukia said. "It is…Souls that can't return to their origin, the Soul Society… That is, those who committed great sins are taken there. Those who are there are named 'sinners' and are bound with chains, and the guardians forced them to confront their sin forever." Then Rukia showed her explanation by another one of her Chappy drawings.

"Well, not just anyone can survive that place." Kokuto said. "After hearing that, do you still want to go?"

"Yes, Yuzu can't be left in that place by herself!" Ichigo shouted.

Kokuto smiled and said. "There's no changing your mind, is there. I hope you're ready for the consequences. I don't mind taking you there. Besides, I just want to beat up those guys from before. You look like the guy who can help me with that."

"Why were fighting them anyway?" Renji asked.

"Like I said, I can't stand them. If there's anyone I don't like, I take out. That's the kind of place Hell is."

"If you were taken to Hell, which means that you must have accumulated a few sins yourself." Rukia said.

"True, the things I did warrant me being taken there. But, there are times where a person needs to embrace the darkness to save the ones they love. Now, let's get moving."

"Right." Ichigo said.

"Hold on, Ichigo." Renji said. "You're trusting a complete stranger like him?"

"I don't care if he is a stranger. I'm getting Yuzu back. And I need his help to do that."

Renji grabbed Ichigo's collar. "Ok even if he's telling the truth, going there now would be playing into the enemy's hands!"

"Do you think I don't know that? What choice do I have at this point?!"

"Then, we're going too." Rukia said.

"Rukia."

"I'm going as well." Moka said. "Even though I don't trust him, Ichigo's right. We have no choice but to play in the enemy's terf.

"Moka." Tsukune said with widen eyes.

"Alright then, get ready." Kokuto said. "I'm about to the gates soon."

Rukia walked to Renji and said, "Renji…if the worse happens you know what to do, right?"

"Yeah." Renji said. "If it does come down to it, I'll make sure to use 'that' to force everyone back here."

"I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, I'm on it.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long but that's the end of part 1. I had a lot of thing on my plate but it's going to be lighter after next week because of the end of the fall semester. Next week, the chapter will come on a weekly scale and the spring semester. Also the omakes for this story, I got some who said they'll do it. But, I need a lot people. So everyone please if you got an omake to send to me, you can PM me what the omake is about and send me it through DocX. Thank you and see you next week.**


	16. Part 1 Wrap-Up

Part 1 Wrap-Up

Chapter 1: Transfer Program + Vampire  
Kisuke meets his old friend, the headmaster of Yokai Academy, to talk about who the students that will be transferred to the human world. And those students are Newspaper Club. After the newspaper club that they're going back to the human world, they've packed up their things and prepared for departure.

Chapter 2: Karakura Town + Vampire  
The newspaper clubs leaves for Karakura Town. In the world of the Living, the day went by as it usually does for Ichigo. As he, Nel, and Rukia, were going back to the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo felt some abnormal spiritual pressure. That means the newspaper club have finally arrives in Karakura.

Chapter 3: Hollow + Vampire  
Tsukune and the newspaper arrive at the Urahara Shop, where they're staying until they go back to Yokai Academy. The next day, the newspaper club decides to take a look at the school that they will attend. Then, a hollow appeared out of nowhere to attack them until a certain orange haired soul reaper saved the day.

Chapter 4: Soul Reaper + Vampire  
Ichigo, Nel, Rukia, arrive to deal with the hollow until Tsukune remove Moka's rosary and the inner Moka took over. After dealing with the hollows, the newspaper club followed Ichigo to the Urahara Shop to learn what they are.

Chapter 5: Identities + Vampire  
Kisuke told the newspaper club that one of his clients saw them going into their true forms. The newspaper responded by saying it was self-defense. Ichigo, Rukia, and Nel then enter the shop and explained who they were, surprising the Tsukune and the others.

Chapter 6: Human School + Vampire  
It was the first day of school for the newspaper as they are now students of Karakura High. During the day, they quickly befriended Ichigo's friends. Then hollows were seen approaching the school, so Ichigo, Nel, along with Orihime, Chad and Uryu left class to deal with them. The newspaper club about the sudden leave decided to follow them. And much to their surprise, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu were able to defeat the hollow without the powers of a soul reaper or arrancar. Then, Uryu explained to them that he's a Quincy and Chad & Orihime got their powers by being around Ichigo for a long time.

Chapter 7: Vengeance + Vampire  
A string of soul reapers had been reported missing in the world of the living and Rukia was send to find out why. That night, the soul reaper who was keeping over Karakura when Rukia is absent, Kurumadani, was attacked by the monster responsible for the disappearance until Rukia arrived. The monster and instantly remembered her by her attacks. Rukia took a look at the monster and revealed that it was the hollow that she and Ichigo send to hell, Shrieker. Rukia decided to battle the hollow but found herself in a desperate situation. Kurumandi tried to help out but was easily defeated. Moka and Tsukune were walking back to the Urahara Shop until they saw Rukia being overpowered and they rushed in to help.

Chapter 8: A New Enemy + Vampire  
Moka and Tsukune arrived at the battlefield but after they got there Tsukune was taken out quickly but not before he took off Moka's rosary. The angered inner Moka rushed to take down the hollow but her kicks don't have the usual effect like they always have. Shrieker then revealed that he was a sinner from hell. Then Renji appeared to save the two girls and the counterattack began. As Moka was about to finish off Shrieker, the former hollow then returned to hell. The news about the sinner's escape reached the soul society very quickly as Head-Captain Yamamoto ordered that Rukia and Renji were to investigate the relam. Meanwhile, a new enemy revealed to two fallen espadas and quickly dealt with them as his true was revealed to find Ichigo.

Chapter 9: Awakening + Vampire  
Moka carried the unconscious Tsukune to the Urahara Shop and warned the other members of the Newspaper Club about the new enemy and that he could be after Ichigo next.

Chapter 10: First Attack + Vampire  
Ichigo was beating down a couple thugs for knock over flowers that a dead boy's parents left for him. The next morning, Ichigo got the flowers the boy but he was nowhere to be found. Then, Rukia and Renji showed up and Ichigo asked them did they send the boy to the soul society. Renji got on him saying that it was Ichigo's job to do that. Rukia calmed the both of them down and said that she and Renji were on a mission. After saying to them, Ichigo met up with Chad, Orihime, and the newspaper club until a part of the scaffold around the school collapsed. Thankfully, nowhere was hurt but it did leave some questions behind.

Chapter 11: Knight takes Pawn + Vampire  
Ichigo and the others investigated what could have caused to collapse. Then a part of the school was caught in an explosion, knocking out Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, and other classmates. Then a man with a mask, cloak, and chains appeared and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo rebounded and took the fight outside along with Chad, Uryu, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, and Ruby. Then more masked men appeared to battle them.

Chapter 12: Battle + Vampire  
The battle outside the school as Moka and Tsukune looked on. Moka decide to help them and Tsukune removed her rosary giving the okay. Meanwhile, Ichigo and the other were being overpowered by these enemies despite the numbers advantage. Moka showed up to help them but she wasn't enough to turn the tide. Then, Renji arrived with his bankai active and told Ichigo that there are two more masked at the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo hurried to stop them with Moka not too far behind.

Chapter 13: Gate + Vampire  
As Ichigo and Moka rushed to the Kurosaki Clinic, Renji and the others continued the fight against the masked men. Renji and Kokoa battled the man with the weapon but the both of them were no match of him. When it looked like Renji was finished, Uryu and Mizore destroyed the mask of the armed man. Then a mysterious gate appeared in the sky, dragging the armed man to hell. Scared that they could be next, the other two masked men retreated.

Chapter 14: Kidnapped + Vampire  
Rukia was at the Kurosaki Clinic with Gin battling two masked men, Shuren and Gunjo, who got Yuzu and Karin. Rukia and Gin did all they could do against but it wasn't enough and they were outmatched. Then, Ichigo and Moka arrived to help out. Beside the one hit Ichigo managed to hit, he and Moka were too outmatched. As Gunjo was about to escape with Ichigo's sister, he was by a mysterious blast and Karin was saved.

Chapter 15: Sinner + Vampire  
A mysterious man appeared and rescued Karin. After Rukia look after her, the man took over and easily overwhelmed Shuren. But, the two men escaped with Yuzu still in their hands. Shuren told Ichigo that they are sinner wanted to escape hell and he was their only ticket out. The mystery man revealed himself as Kokuto and that he too is a sinner from hell. Then he told Ichigo and the others that in order to get Yuzu back, they to go to hell and retrieve her. Ichigo decided to follow Kokuto as he, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Moka enter the dark relam.

That's all of part 1, folks. Part 2 is little shorter but equally as good and it will start next Thursday.


	17. Chapter 16: Guardians plus Vampire

Chapter 16: Guardians + Vampire

Candles lit up in an underground cavern as the sinners who took Yuzu returned to their base.

"Master Shuren, it seems that they've entered Hell." Gunjo said to his leader.

"I see." Shuren said as Yuzu was locked in a cage unconscious. "Is Mura back yet?"

"No, he was pirerced by a Kushannard's blade. It'll take for him to resurrect."

"That fool…in that case, take Taikon and Garugai with you."

"Yes, sir." Then Gunjo left the base with the other two of Shuren's henchmen.

"Come all the way here, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shuren said to himself as he waits on his throne for the substitute soul reaper. "With your power, we shall be free."

* * *

Meanwhile in an area with floating platform, Ichigo, Moka, Rukia, Renji and Kokuto exited out of the garganta into this new area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hell." Kokuto said to everyone. "This is entrance to the dimension."

Everyone looked at the ground below them and see thousands of blocks the size of skyscrapers went as far as the eye can see.

"It looks different than what I imagined." Renji said.

"You guys haven't been here before, either?" Uryu asked confused. "Don't the soul reapers control this place?"

"What we do is monitoring, rather than administration." Rukia explained. "All matters relating to Hell are strictly forbidden."

"Yeah, I don't like how this place feels." Renji said. "I doubt anyone with low spiritual pressure could stay sane here."

Moka took a scan of the place from where was standing and she doesn't like feel of Hell either.

"Yuzu, I'll be there soon." Ichigo said, and then turned to Kokuto.

"Their base is in the innermost part of this relam." Kokuto said. "Let's run!" He jumped off the platform with Ichigo and the others not too far behind. After they've landed on an aisle way, they began to run. As they were running, strange figures came out and watch them run.

"What are those things?" Moka asked. "Are they humans?"

"They're sinners too. But, they gave up on fighting."

"Gave up on fighting?" Renji asked.

"Yes, why do you think that sinners who were sent here are given the power to fight? It's to let them the Guardians and know their limits. No matter how much they improve, they're still no match for the guardians. They lost their hopes and are tortured and eventually lose their abilty to think. Even so, we formed a resistance. Our strength came from our hatred. This place is a proof of who you are." Then Kokuto felt something unusual coming their way. "They know we're here."

From out of nowhere, a giant creature that looks a skeleton with muscles appeared started chasing after Ichigo and the others.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked, seeing that thing. Then the creature destroyed some of the aisle by raising its hand.

"It's one of the guardians, a Kushannard." Kokuto answered.

"That thing?" Rukia asked. The creature stopped and its attention to skyscraper like blocks the sinners were on and destroyed, killing those who were on it.

"All they do is catch us, sinners."

"Don't they die if they get crushed?" Uryu asked.

"No, if they get crushed or eaten, they'll came back to live. Here, we sinners are eaten and reborn, countless times. Until, our spirits are broken down completely." The monster another set of blocks, killing everyone on them and picked up its speed. "Just be careful, if you die here, you'll be bound by chains as well and you won't be able to leave this place."

As the group continues down the aisle, more and more guardians appear to confront them.

"Just how many of them are there?" Moka asked.

"Let's make a break for it!" Ichigo shouted as everyone prepares for battle.

"**ROAR, ZABIMARU!**" Renji activated his shikai as lashed his zanpakuto.

"**DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!**" Rukia activated her shikai as her zanpakuto turned a pure white.

"**LICHT WIND!**" Uryu fired thousands of arrows at the guardians.

"**RANKYAKU!**" Moka fired a replica of Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho from her legs. All of their attacks the guardians but none that any effect on them, then Ichigo charged hoping he'll do some damage.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted, unsheathing Zangetsu. "**BANKAI!**" He activated as he prepares to fire his major attack. "**GETSUGA**…" Before he could finish, Ichigo's hollowificated activated without his doing. "…**TENSHO!**" He fired his attack, destroying the guardians and a part of the area. After he landing on the ground, his hollow mask disappeared.

'What was that?' Moka thought to herself, after seeing Ichigo did.

Rukia ran up to Ichigo and shouted, "Idiot! Next time if you use hollowfication, warn us first!"

'Hollowfication, what's that?' Moka thought again. 'What are you, Ichigo?'

"What the hell are you thinking?" Uryu shouted at Ichigo. "We were almost up in that attack too!"

Ichigo looked at Uryu, then back to his hand and said, "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"I didn't intend to use hollowfication, the mask appeared on it's own."

"What?"

"So that was the power of a hollow?" Kokuto asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"It must have reacted due to you being here in Hell. The atmosphere calls forth all of your sleeping ability. If you let your guard down, your power will go on a rampage." Kokuto felt something troubling again. "We got to go." Kokuto begins to run with Ichigo following him.

Then Uryu returned Ichigo going on rampage is now getting concerned.

"Something's wrong, Uryu?" Renji asked.

"I've seen Ichigo lose control before." Uryu said. "If what Kokuto said is true, then this place is far dangerous for Ichigo."

To be continued…

* * *

**I'm going to tease you guys a little. Don't worry, Tsukune will be in his ghoul form in Part 2 and you will see more of his ghoul form in part 3 & 4. And the 13 Court Guard Squads will be involved in Part 3 as well. Now, part 3 will be 50-50, half will be done by me and half will be done by you. On January 27, 2013, the chapter summaries of part 3 will be posted. You are able to choose which you want do, just tell me which in your review and I'll give the okay. Part 3 is about the Fairy Tale organization and Moka. That will start on March 10. Remember I'm for omakes for this story, so if you have any send them to me through DocX.**


	18. Chapter 17: Island Battle plus Vampire

Chapter 17: Island Battle + Vampire

Ichigo and the others continued to follow Kokuto through the entrance of Hell, trying to avoid anymoe attention than they already got until they reached a dead end.

"Hey, there's no way us to get across!" Ichigo shouted.

"Everybody get ready to jump!" Kokuto shouted to the group. Once everyone gotten to the end of the pathway, they all jumped into a portal that led them into another part of Hell. This part looks like it's mostly water with flowered-shaped islands. They landed on both feet and started look around the new area.

"This is strange, where are we?" Uryu asked while observing the area.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Quincy." Moka answered.

Renji walked up to a huge tower with the skeleton of the monsters they just fought. "Maybe, it's a graveyard of those big guards." He answered.

"Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"She's not here." A new voice said, shocking everybody. They turned to the direction of that voice and saw the same masked men that attacked in the World of the Living

"HAND HER OVER RIGHT NOW!" Ichigo demanded.

"Easy daring, I'll give what you want! Whoopie!" the chubby masked man shouted as he fell from the sky trying to squish Ichigo but he dodged him and the masked man crashed through the skeleton to the ground below. "We can accommodate you. You scratch our back and we'll scratch yours."

"You must be crazy." Renji said to the chubby man as Rukia ran up to Ichigo.

"We can start this better without these uncomfortable cloaks." The chubby guy removed his mask and cloak and showed true form. "My name is Taikon and it's very nice to meet you."

The man with the tentacles and his muscular comrade did the same thing and revealed their forms. "I go by the name, Gunjo." Said the man with the tentacles.

"I'm Garogai." The muscular guy said. "Welcome to Hell!"

"That welcome is conditional. The uninvited ones should leave this place immediately."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and charged in to start the battle. "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" he yelled as he fired a fierce Getsuga Tensho at Taikon. Then Garogai jumped into the battlefield along with Gunjo and Gunjo charged to attack Ichigo.

"On guard!" he said lashed his tentacle like whips at Ichigo but it was stopped by Renji.

"**ROAR, ZABIMARU!**" Renji lashed his shikai at Gunjo who in turn dodged it. Then Taikon appeared behind Ichigo and Renji, but he got shot down and kicked in the face by Uryu and Moka.

Uryu and Moka's eyes widen when Taikon gotten to his feet, unaffected by the attacks. Then a mouth on Taikon's side and it devoured Uryu's arrows. "That was very yummy." Taikon said with a smirked on his face.

Renji narrowed his eyes as Rukia shouted to him, "Head's up, Renji! **HADO #33: SOKATSUI!**" Rukia fired her kido blast at Taikon but it was devoured as well. Taikon laughed and fired the blast back at them. Then Garogai appeared flatten Uryu, but Uryu used his Hirenkyaku to dodge it.

"Be careful, their powers without their cloak are much greater they were in the World of the Living." Kokuto warned.

"You're kidding." Uryu said before Garogai appeared destroyed the area they were standing on. On another of that island, Ichigo was being chased by Gunjo before Gunjo was hit Rukia's kido. Then Taikon grew more mouths on his body and shot down the whole of the island Ichigo was on. Ichigo and Rukia were jumped from platform to platform below to avoid the falling debris. All of the sudden Garogai jumped of the water with one of the platform on his shoulders and threw it back in the water to create a tidal wave.

Rukia quickly activated her shikai and stabbed four holes on the ground she was standing on. "**TSUGI NO MAI! HAKUREN!**" She pointed her zanpakuto at the wave and immediately turned it to ice. That ice was then broken when Gunjo shot out of the ice and speared Ichigo back into island as those began their clash and Uryu and Moka continue their fight with Taikon.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled to see if he was okay then her attention back to the oncoming Garogai who fired at Rukia. Rukia dodged the attack and Garogai charged at her again before getting hit by Rukia's kido and getting the island. On the island, which is now a battlefield, the battles are still continuing.

"**GETSUGA…**" Ichigo shouted before his hollow mask appeared on its own. "…**TENSHO!**" Ichigo fired his strongest attack and tower that in the middle of the island before out of the smoke to where Kokuto is.

"Ichigo, your sister is still pretty far down the road." Kokuto said as Rukia appeared.

"How far?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about it." Renji said. "Just leave these guys to us and go."

"If you stay here, you'll just get our way." Uryu added.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ichigo protested, and then Rukia put out her hand.

"It's better to let Renji and Uryu handle this." Rukia said. "Come on, let's go."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and remembered the task at hand. "Alright then, Rukia, Kokuto, Moka, let's go."

"I'm staying to help Uryu and Renji." Moka said.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"Let's just say water and vampires don't mix well. Water is a vampire's No. 1 weakness."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said. "You just hang on tight to me and you'll be okay, trust me."

"And how would that help, you dope? Even if I hang on to you a child, it wouldn't make much of a difference!" Then Ichigo picked up Moka and put her over his shoulder. "Put me down this instant!"

"Look I'm going to argue with you on this! We don't have for a debate here, so let's go!" Kokuto then jumped into the water with Ichigo, with Moka on his shoulders, and Rukia behind him. As they jumped of the island, Gunjo appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he lashed his tentacles at the three but Rukia blocked the attack, allowing Ichigo and Moka to proceed.

"I got to get pass him quickly." Rukia said to herself as Gunjo attacked her again.

Meanwhile, Uryu confronts Takion.

"So you decided take me on directly." Takion said to the Quincy. "Is that your plan? I presume you must have some kind of death wish."

"No, it's the opposite." Uryu said. "I've thought about it and I've concluded that my pride as Quincy won't allow me to lose twice to the same adversary." Then the battle between those two began as Garogai looked on and then turned his attention to Renji.

Renji lifted his zanpakuto and said, "**BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!**" Smoke surrounds Renji as he activates his bankai. "I owe big guy. Do you remember last battle?" Garogan narrowed his eyes at Renji. "THIS TIME I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

To be continued…

See you guys in the new year 2013.


	19. Chapter 18: Reason plus Vampire

Chapter 18: Reasons + Vampire

As the battle rages on between Ichigo's friends and Shuren's henchmen, Ichigo, Kokuto and Moka continue their journey to find Yuzu. Electricity surged throughout Moka's body in a rapid rate because of the vampire's weakness of water causing to scream in pain. Finally, her and Ichigo made to the bottom and entered another part of Hell.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

"All we have to do is to get though here." Kokuto said. "Then we'll arrive at the place they're using as a hideout."

"And that's where Yuzu is. I hope you're right." Then Ichigo wrenched a bit from the electricity from Moka's body.

"Now is our best chance, the fact that your friends are keeping the enemy occupied mean that fewer enemies would at the hideout. That's got to be good for us." As the three continue to fall into this next realm, another one of the guardians popped out of one of the lava pits to Ichigo and Moka.

"Watch out!" Kokuto shouted as he pushed Ichigo and Moka out the way and got squatted down by the monster, injuring his arm. Then the monster dug its hand into, pulled out another sinner and killed him. As the guardian was about finish Kokuto off, Ichigo appeared, hollowified, and cut the guardian down the middle. After the guardian was defeated, Ichigo deactivated his hollowification and flash stepped himself and Kokuto out of the way of the acid water. Then Ichigo reappeared to where Moka was at, still recovering from being in the water.

"Are you alright there?" Ichigo said. "Hey, Kokuto."

Kokuto wrenched in pain from his badly injured and said, "This is nothing to me. What about you and the vampire? You were just a hollow."

"Yeah, I've gotten used to it though." Kokuto continues to wrench in pain. "Hold on, let me help you."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Don't be stupid, Kokuto." Moka said. "You're our hope to ever finding Ichigo's sister."

"Listen, there's nothing either of you can do. Around here, this is normal. We deal with this all of the time. Never mind me; you two need to focus on your energy on rescue that girl." Kokuto slowly struggles to get on his feet and Ichigo help him.

"Kokuto, why are you so concern with my sister?" Ichigo asked. Moka wonders why Kokuto has an interest in Ichigo's sister as well. "You talked about before we came here. You said you sold your heart to darkness so you can preserve something important to you, something you cherish. It was someone related to you, wasn't it?"

Kokuto closed his eyes for a second and looked at Ichigo. "Yeah, I had a younger sister too. I loved her. But, I was responsible for her death. She ended up dying because I was a good-for-nothing brother. After that, nothing mattered anymore. She was everything to me. Ichigo, Moka, promise me that you two will save your sister."

"I'm related to Yuzu, only Ichigo is." Moka clarified. "I have my own little sister at home but I do understand where you're coming from. We won't fail saving her."

"That's good because you can't let her go the terror my sister had to endure." Kokuto said as he got to his feet. "On the other hand, I can only imagine it must not convincing from somebody who was condemned to Hell ever since." Kokuto continue to walk towards the edge of the cliff they were on. "Let's go Ichigo, Moka! If we don't hurry to save that girl, we'll letting down your friends who are holding back the enemy." Kokuto jumped off the edge with Ichigo and Moka not too far behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garogai continues hold off Renji's Zabimaru as they entered another of the realm. Renji lashed Zabimaru again and Garogai caught it with his bare hands.

"No good, lieutenant." Garogai said as he threw Zabimaru with Renji over his head.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Renji fired back. "**HIKOTSU TAIHO!**" Renji fired a blast of spirit energy from bankai and send Garogai crashed into the lava pit with the acid. Renji landed near the pit and see Garogai still alive, even in the acid. "Damn it!"

Garogai slowly out of the pit and growled at Renji. "You are going to pay of that." Then Garogai, burned from the acid, fell to one knee.

"Is he injured form the yellow goo?" Renji asked himself. "If that's all it takes, then let's try it one more time!" Renji charged up for another Hikostu Taiho but Garogai sonidoed to the lieutenant and punched the weapon before it could fire and destroyed it, surprising Renji.

"My turn, ready?" Garogai pushed Renji in the gut, breaking a few ribs, and send him flying back a foot or two. Then he jumped on Renji's chest, breaking a few more ribs, and prepares to give the final blows. "It's all over."

Renji raised the arm that he's holding the hilt to his weapon and said, "It's all over, alright. FOR YOU!" Renji slammed the hilt on the ground, causing the pieces of Zabimaru to activate. "**HIGA ZEKKO!**" The pieces of Zabimaru began to fly in the air and pierce Garogai, effectively defeating him. Renji sat up and snickered in triumph. "You should never underestimate my Zabimaru."

* * *

Uryu fired thousand among thousands of arrows at Taikon. Taikon smirked and said, "You're wasting your time." The mouth of Taikon's mouth opened and easily ate the arrow like they were candy. Uryu narrowed his eyes in disappointment at the sinner. "Oh, that was tasty." Then Taikon fired his own barrage at Uryu, who used his Hirenkyaku to dodge them. Uryu appeared beside Taikon and drew his Seele Schneider and try to cut Taikon's head off but a mouth on Taikon's cheek and ate the blade. "Yum, that's good. It's has a slightly unusual flavor but it doesn't really bother me. Stop all of this useless resistance." Uryu used his Hirenkyaku to land on the ground safely and Taikon on the ground with his feet. "Let's get this over with, what do you say? Let me give a kiss of death." Taikon fired another blast from his mouth.

"I think I'll pass." Uryu said as he just steps out of the way of the attack. "But, you can have this!" Uryu drew another Seele Schneider and used Hirenkyaku to try and cut the sinner who devoured the blade again.

"You're wasting your time."

"I don't think so!" Uryu drew Seele Schneider again and used Hirenkyaku to stab Taikon but he devoured the blade.

"Haven't you had enough?" Uryu drew Seele Schneider again and fired it at Taikon but Taikon blocked with his arm. "Was that your best shot? You're not nearly as talented as I thought you'll be."

"Let's see if you'll feel the same way after checking out this little number. I've been saving it for you." Uryu drew his final Seele Schneider and fired at Taikon

"I'm telling you, you're wasting your time." Taikon said as a mouth appeared on his stomach, ready to swallow the weapon but it stopped before that happened. "What the hell?" Then, a light in the shape of a cross shined from the hilt and created a box surrounding Taikon.

"**GERT SCHNEIDER!** It creates a barrier identical of that of Sprenger by surrounding an adversary with high density reishi."

Taikon look at the barrier surrounding him and said, "But this doesn't any since. My attack was perfect. I should've sucked all of your reishi. Why am I in here?"

"There was more reishi around so I helped myself to yours."

Then cuts began to appear on Taikon's cheek, left shouder, and right hip, surprising the sinner. "What?! What?!"

"I've created a tiny wound there on your body." Uryu explained. "I did using Seele Schneider which allowed reishi to released and flow out of you. You're not the only one here who knows how to absorb reishi and in the process use as your own weapon." Taikon started to become nervous as Uryu took out a tiny capsule. "Quincies are much better at it. As you are about to discover." Uryu tossed the capsule at the hilt of the weapon encasing the sinner and cause a blue fluid to spill on the weapon, making an explosion.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 is a little longer than expected but it is still the shortest part in the story and it will end sometime this month or next month. Thank you! R&R, please!**


	20. Chapter 19: Desert and a Vampire

Chapter 19: Desert and a Vampire

"Let's see if you'll feel the same way after checking out this little number. I've been saving it for you." Uryu drew his final Seele Schneider and fired at Taikon

"I'm telling you, you're wasting your time." Taikon said as a mouth appeared on his stomach, ready to swallow the weapon but it stopped before that happened. "What the hell?" Then, a light in the shape of a cross shined from the hilt and created a box surrounding Taikon.

"**GERT SCHNEIDER!** It creates a barrier identical of that of Sprenger by surrounding an adversary with high density reishi."

Taikon look at the barrier surrounding him and said, "But this doesn't any since. My attack was perfect. I should've sucked all of your reishi. Why am I in here?"

"There was more reishi around so I helped myself to yours."

Then cuts began to appear on Taikon's cheek, left shouder, and right hip, surprising the sinner. "What?! What?!"

"I've created a tiny wound there on your body." Uryu explained. "I did using Seele Schneider which allowed reishi to released and flow out of you. You're not the only one here who knows how to absorb reishi and in the process use as your own weapon." Taikon started to become nervous as Uryu took out a tiny capsule. "Quincies are much better at it. As you are about to discover." Uryu tossed the capsule at the hilt of the weapon encasing the sinner and cause a blue fluid to spill on the weapon, making an explosion.

Gunjo looked at the direction of the explosion and saw that he was the last sinner left against the intruders. "Taikon!" He said to himself. Rukia flash stepped in front of Gunjo, trying to attack while he was distracted. But Gunjo quickly reacted to Rukia's attempt and entangled her with tentacles, squeezing the life out of her. "From I can tell, both Taikon and Garogai had been defeated. This is not exactly what we had planned. But the results are still expectable." Rukia tried to swing her zanpakuto at the tentacles so she could free. But when she finally reached them, her zanpakuto broke. Her eyes widen when that happened. "Now die, if you please." Gunjo tighten the grip of his tentacles causing the soul reaper to scream in pain. "Yes, you have a loving voice when you scream." Rukia then grew lifeless from the pain and passed out, causing Gunjo to loosen his grip a little. "Very good, now I can get on schedule by taking care of…" He cut off as snow began to around him.

"**SAN NO MAI**…" Rukia chanted as her zanpakuto quickly reformed itself. "…**SHIRAFUNE!**" The zanpakuto was quickly repaired, piercing through Gunjo and made him screaming as ice began to cover his body. The ice quickly broke taking of the sinner with it, making Rukia the victor.

"Rukia!" Uryu shouted as he ran up to Rukia.

"Don't worry, I'm alright."

Then Ginjo began to snicker as he began to disappear. "You fight better than I expected." He said. "As opponents, you're quite surprising. You see, I actually attend to take you down with me." Then Renji showed up beside Rukia. "But that's okay; the possibility of us dying here was all part of the scenario all along. Everything is going according to plan."

"What was that?!" Uryu said surprised. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Gunjo said before disappearing completely.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked. "What we gotten into?"

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Moka and Kokuto finally arrived in Shuren's hideout. They've entered a room full of lanterns. As they were running down the stair into the place, Ichigo stepped down a few step by accident.

Kokuto walked to him, struck his hand out and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ichigo took Kokuto's hand and return to his feet.

"We must be careful." Ichigo and Moka agreed and the three continued through the hideout until they've reached the outside. Ichigo noticed something and stopped at where he was.

"The sand is so strange." He said. "I sensed spiritual pressure."

"Well that's because it's not sand." Kokuto explained.

"What are you talking about?" Moka questioned.

"It's actually composed of the crushed bones of millions of sinners." Ichigo and Moka's eyes widen when they heard that. "They get repeatedly crushed by guardians until their spirits are completely broken. Ultimately, their bodies fall apart and burned by the flames of Hell. This desert is what becomes of sinner in the end. No matter how far you go, there is no freedom here."

"What do you mean, 'no freedom?'" Ichigo asked. "You people went to Karakura Town, didn't you?"

"The guardians can extend their will as well. In the end, we are unable to escape. We're trapped here, each with a tormented mind and unrelenting agony, to get crumbled away. Listen Ichigo, Moka, if we're successful and we're able to get Yuzu back I need to ask if you'll do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you free me from Hell?" Ichigo looked at him and realized he was serious. "More than anything to be reborn, reborn so I can see my sister again. To speak to her and apologize."

Ichigo widen his eyes, then looked Kokuto with seriousness and said, "Alright if it's within my power, I'll help you."

"Thank you, now let's hurry. She's beyond that hill." Kokuto pointed the hill behind him.

"Yuzu." Ichigo said his sister's name as he, Moka and Kokuto followed that trail to the hill Kokuto pointed at. Once they got there, they saw a monument of a skelton with no arms and pillars behind. Ichigo and Moka's eyes widen they saw an unconscious Yuzu on that skeleton. "YUZU!" Ichigo yelled as he rushed to save his sister.

To be continued…

* * *

**Four chapter left of Part 2 and this arc.**


	21. Chapter 20: Yuzu plus Vampire

Chapter 20: Yuzu and a Vampire

"Yuzu." Ichigo said his sister's name as he, Moka and Kokuto followed that trail to the hill Kokuto pointed at. Once they got there, they saw a monument of a skelton with no arms and pillars behind. Ichigo and Moka's eyes widen they saw an unconscious Yuzu on that skeleton. "YUZU!" Ichigo yelled as he rushed to save his sister. Ichigo ran down the mountain as fast as he can then used his spiritual pressure to make his trip towards his sister much faster. As Ichigo was inching closer and coloser to Yuzu, a fire-like arrow was send towards him. Ichigo reacted fast and redirected the attack. Once Ichigo had gotten near the structure, more fire arrows were launched towards him to block his way. Ichigo looked at the arrows were coming and saw Shuren on top of the skeleton.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shuren said with a smirk.

"Let my sister go!" Ichigo shouted in pure rage.

"MY name by the way is Shuren. Listen carefully. If you want to save your sister's life, you have no chance but to listen to what I say." Ichigo's eyes widen but he hasn't move from his stance. Shuren smirked again when he saw Moka and Kokuto catching up to Ichigo.

Kokuto drew his sword and said, "Stop giving orders. You think you can take all three of us on by yourself."

"Hmph, who said I was by myself. Sinners cannot die once they're in Hell. Kokuto, you should know that by now right?"

Kokuto's eyes widen, knowing that Shuren was correct. "We're too late."

"Gunjo, Taikon, Garogai." Shuren called out his three loyal subordinates as they began to reform out of lava below their master. "They were given the critical assignment of separating the three of you from your friends and they died willingly so they can return here."

"Impossible!" Kokuto shouted in shock. "And how did they get back here so fast."

"Not so smart, are you Kokuto?" Gunjo said as he was the first attack. "Now, you will pay for ignorance." Gunjo launched multiple tentacles at both Kokuto and Moka.

Ichigo turned to his friends and shouted, "Kokuto, Moka!"

"Go and rescue your sister!" Kokuto shouted. "Vampire, go and help him. Don't worry about me!" Kokuto swung his blade at Taikon to cut but a mouth on Taikon's body and stopped it.

"Now, why would a sinner like yourself by friendly with a human and a vampire?" Taikon asked. Kokuto tried to get his sword loose but to no avail. Then Garogai appeared from out of nowhere and landed on Kokuto.

"Damn it, I need to help him!" Moka said turning around so she could assist Kokuto but was stopped by Gunjo.

"If I would were you, I would more concern about myself than him." Gunjo said as he sends his tentacles at Moka and she narrowing avoids them.

"Kokuto, Moka!" Ichigo shouted as then Shuren appeared in front of him.

"Allow me to keep you company." Shuren said as he attacks Ichigo with his fire whips. Ichigo used his zanpakuto to block the attack and tried to strike the sinner and was overpowered and send toward the top of the pillars around the skeleton. Then Shuren changed his fire whips into arrows and fired them at Ichigo. Ichigo gotten out of the way and Shuren quickly started to follow him. "Are you ready to give in to my demands?"

"FORGET IT!" Ichigo yelled as he swung his zanpakuto at Shuren. Meanwhile, Garogai forcefully pushed Kokuto several feet. Gunjo lashed his tentacles at Kokuto. Kokuto quickly slashed the tentacles but saw still skidding uncontrollably crashed into one of the stone figure and fell to the ground. Gunjo send more tentacles towards Kokuto and Kokuto quickly dodged them only to block an energy blast from Taikon.

Ichigo still continues to dodge Shuren's attacks. Shuren threw a lance at Ichigo who in turn block with his zanpukto. Then Shuren appeared beside Ichigo and collided with Ichigo's zanpakuto. The two collided with their weapons again and ended with Shuren overpowering Ichigo, sending him through one of the stone fingers. Shuren follows up by firing some more fire arrows at Ichigo. Ichigo dodged the arrows with ease. Shuren smirked as he continues to fire at Ichigo, then he fired an arrow toward the skeleton. Ichigo, Kokuto, and Moka's eyes widen when they saw the arrow heading towards Yuzu.

"YUZU!" Ichigo shouted as the arrow is getting closer to his younger sister and got by an arrow himself. Garogai appeared in front Kokuto to finish him off but Kokuto avoided the attack cut Garogai in half. Then Kokuto appeared in front of Yuzu and took himself. Gunjo lashed his tentacles and pierced Kokuto. Kokuto tried to fight back but he keeps getting stabbed by Gunjo.

Ichigo and Moka's eyes widen, seeing this happening to their ally. "Give there's no you can win." Taikon said as he was about to attack Moka but Moka responded kicking Taikon in the face, slamming him to the ground.

"How about you keep your mouth shut and learn your place." Moka said to the sinner.

"You damn vampire." Taikon launched an energy blast at the vampire and she quickly dodged it. Moka tried to kick Taikon again but he grabbed her foot and slammed her to the ground.

Kokuto raised his sword and said, "You know what! If I can't win, then neither can you!" He threw his sword to Taikon and he caught with the mouth on his stomach. Little did Taikon know, there was a wire on the hilt of his sword. Kokuto grabbed of the wire and threw Taikon into the lava pit behind him.

"Taikon." Gunjo said seeing him his comrade defeated.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Kokuto yelled as he dragged himself and Gunjo into the lavapit, sacrificing himself.

"KOKUTO!" Ichigo shouted as it was no use, Kokuto was gone. "Damn!" Ichigo struggled to get back to his feet and started to avoid getting hit by Shuren's arrows.

"Where are you going?" Shuren asked. "If it's a fight you want, I'm your opponent." Then a burst of spiritual pressure began to erupt from Ichigo's location.

"I don't care if you're my opponent. I don't have time to play with you. GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo launched his most powerful Getsuga Tensho at Shuren but Shuren dodged it. The blast was powerful it reached all the way up to the entrance of Hell.

Shuren laughed and said, "That's the powerful we've been looking for. Now use that power to destroy the gates."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said as he prepares to strike again.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, a wise decision. Your hesitancy indicated you still have enough control to realize what would've happened if you continued that attack." Shuren fired another arrow through Ichigo and it exploded behind him. "I won't hit a fatal blow. Not yet."

Then Moka appeared beside Shuren and kicked him towards one of the pillars. "You know what, I'm sick of hearing you talk."

Shuren gotten back to his feet and smirked at Moka saying, "Oh that's right, I forgot you were still here. Allow me to change that, unlike Ichigo I can eliminate you right now." Shuren fired some fire blasts at the vampire and Moka quickly avoided them. Moka then tried to kick Shuren but he used his fire whips to block the kicks. Moka was about to kick Shuren again but Shuren managed to hit Moka with his fire blast, sending into the rubble close to Ichigo. Shuren appeared into of the captive Yuzu and fired multiple at Ichigo. Ichigo walked into the barrage of arrows and got surrounded by smoke and dust. Once it cleared, Ichigo was unharmed and he was hollowified.

"Excellent, now go and destroy those gates." Shuren fired an arrow at Ichigo and he dodged it with no problems. Ichigo then charged in towards Shuren and he fired more arrows at the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo jumped at Shuren and swung his zanpakuto at him. Shuren used his flames to block the blade as best as he could. Then Ichigo disappeared and was found running the pillars towards Shuren. Shuren fired his arrows at Ichigo but none of them connected. Ichigo then flashed step in front of Shuren and fired his Getsuga Tensho at him in close range, defeating him.

Ichigo landed on the ground, breathing heavily from the battle. Moka slowly returned to her feet from a distance. She was in awe of the power Ichigo displayed. "He did it." She said. "Now let's get…" She cut off when she something hit her neck. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Ichigo deactivated his hollowification and turned toward his sister. "Yuzu, time to get you home." Then Ichigo got stabbed in the chest by a sword, a sword that looks familiar.

To be continued…

* * *

**Three chapters of Part 2 left.**


	22. Chapter 21: Anger plus Vampire

Chapter 21: Anger + Vampire

Shuren gotten back to his feet and smirked at Moka saying, "Oh that's right, I forgot you were still here. Allow me to change that, unlike Ichigo I can eliminate you right now." Shuren fired some fire blasts at the vampire and Moka quickly avoided them. Moka then tried to kick Shuren but he used his fire whips to block the kicks. Moka was about to kick Shuren again but Shuren managed to hit Moka with his fire blast, sending into the rubble close to Ichigo. Shuren appeared into of the captive Yuzu and fired multiple at Ichigo. Ichigo walked into the barrage of arrows and got surrounded by smoke and dust. Once it cleared, Ichigo was unharmed and he was hollowified.

"Excellent, now go and destroy those gates." Shuren fired an arrow at Ichigo and he dodged it with no problems. Ichigo then charged in towards Shuren and he fired more arrows at the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo jumped at Shuren and swung his zanpakuto at him. Shuren used his flames to block the blade as best as he could. Then Ichigo disappeared and was found running the pillars towards Shuren. Shuren fired his arrows at Ichigo but none of them connected. Ichigo then flashed step in front of Shuren and fired his Getsuga Tensho at him in close range, defeating him.

Ichigo landed on the ground, breathing heavily from the battle. Moka slowly returned to her feet from a distance. She was in awe of the power Ichigo displayed. "He did it." She said. "Now let's get…" She cut off when she something hit her neck. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Ichigo deactivated his hollowification and turned toward his sister. "Yuzu, it's time to get you home." Then Ichigo got stabbed in the chest by a sword, a sword that looks familiar. A huge explosion erupted as Ichigo falls to the ground.

Kokuto walked up to Ichigo as if nothing happened and said, "That must've hurt. Are you okay?" Ichigo didn't respond to the question. Kokuto went down and pulled his sword out of Ichigo, making said soul reaper winch in pain. "Oh please, a wound like that should be nothing to you." Kokuto swung his sword down to the ground, nearly missing Ichigo.

Ichigo was shocked of Kokuto's change in attitude and said, "Why? Why did you…"

Kokuto smirked at Ichigo's question. "Why did I stab you? I wanted to see how you would react. As I said before, here you're brought back to life even if you die." Then a blob of lava came out of the pot of lava, ready to bring back someone who just died and Kokuto walked the blob and quickly tried prevent that from happening. "Stay out of this, you hot mess! Stay dead for a while!" Kokuto continues to destroy the lava with his blade.

"You're a traitor." Ichigo said to Kokuto, still a little about what Kokuto did to him.

"A traitor to whom? Everything went exactly as I planned. All you have to do is cooperate with me and this game will be over. You see the last step is for you to hollowify and help me out, just you promised."

Ichigo tried to return to his feet, but he couldn't. "That story you told me, the one about your sister…"

"That story was entirely true. My sister was murdered and I made the guys who did it died a slow and painful death." The destroyed lava blob still tried to resurrect and caught Kokuto's attention. "Quit bugging me!" Kokuto continued to destroy the blob as he continues to give his explanation to Ichigo. "At the time it felt good, although it was only temporary to bring back my sister. I lived with that pain every day, it worst than any other pain I could've imagined. The only way to get revenge was to make to feel the same pain I was going through!" Kokuto finished destroying the lava blob and ripped off the headgear he was wearing, revealing that his right eye closed and that part of his face was burned. "Was that so wrong?! Was that the reason to send me to hell for all eternity?! I tried countless times to escape but every time a guardian crushed me and dragged me back to the depts. Then one day, I saw you in battle and realized in your hollowified state, you'll be strong enough to break through this realm's barriers. I've passed that information on to other sinners and my plan started to take shape. I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here. Even if it means turning the world of the living into a living hell, so beat it."

"Damn you!" Moka shouted, getting back to her feet. "Traitor is too good of a word for you! I knew you can't be trusted! You're nothing but a deserter who needs to learn his place!" Moka charged in to attack Kokuto but was for the vampire and he cut her down.

"Ichigo! Moka!" Rukia shouted, running to their direction. "What happened?!" Kokuto appeared in front of Rukia and cut her down as well.

Uryu appeared with his Genrei Kojaku, ready to fire his Steele Schneider. "SO YOU WERE WITH THEM AFTER ALL!" He yelled. Then Kokuto appeared and Uryu's bow with ease, knocking out the Quincy.

"They were just to be manipulated." Kokuto said to Uryu.

"Uryu! Moka! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted to his friends after seeing them defeated so easily.

"I…chi…go…" Rukia said before she lost consciousness.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted just arriving, then Kokuto appearing to do to Renji what he did to the others. Renji dodged it and tried to hit the sinner but some chains appeared in front of Kokuto and stopped the attack. "What the…" Then Kokuto struck Renji and cut him down as well.

Ichigo saw enough and charged in to attack Kokuto with so much anger and rage he has towards him. Every time Ichigo hit Kokuto, the black chains appeared to block the attack. "That's it Ichigo, unleash the power of your hatred. Let the force of your inner hollow come out and break these chains!" Ichigo continues to swing at Kokuto with all of his force without using his inner hollow but he could hit Kokuto. "It's still not enough. Unless you can unleash that monster, you can't win." Ichigo continued to strike but still cannot hit Kokuto. Kokuto vanished before Ichigo could strike again and reappeared on top of the skeleton in front of him with Yuzu in his hand. "What a shame. It looks like your poor innocent sister couldn't withstand the atmosphere here. See, a chain has started forming." Ichigo widen his eyes when he saw a chain anchored on Yuzu's chest. Then a large amount began to erupt from him in a rapid rate. "Yes, get angry. In this place, passion is unnecessary. Bury your heart in darkness!"

Renji started to stir when all of Ichigo's angry is poured in his spiritual pressure. "I…Ichigo."

Kokuto smirked and said, "Yes, welcome to Hell." Kokuto dropped Ichigo's sister and let her fall down into the lava pit. Ichigo quickly moved and grabbed her in time. But it was no use; Yuzu still had a chain on her. Enraged, Ichigo immediately transformed into his full hollow, the same hollow form he use to defeat Ulquiorra, and started to form a cero. "Yes, USE THAT POWER AND BREAK THESE CHAINS!"

To be continued…

* * *

**2 chapters left**


	23. Chapter 22: Miracle plus Vampire

Chapter 22: Miracle and a Vampire

Ichigo saw enough and charged in to attack Kokuto with so much anger and rage he has towards him. Every time Ichigo hit Kokuto, the black chains appeared to block the attack. "That's it Ichigo, unleash the power of your hatred. Let the force of your inner hollow come out and break these chains!" Ichigo continues to swing at Kokuto with all of his force without using his inner hollow but he could hit Kokuto. "It's still not enough. Unless you can unleash that monster, you can't win." Ichigo continued to strike but still cannot hit Kokuto. Kokuto vanished before Ichigo could strike again and reappeared on top of the skeleton in front of him with Yuzu in his hand. "What a shame. It looks like your poor innocent sister couldn't withstand the atmosphere here. See, a chain has started forming." Ichigo widen his eyes when he saw a chain anchored on Yuzu's chest. Then a large amount spirit energy began to erupt from him in a rapid rate. "Yes, get angry. In this place, passion is unnecessary. Bury your heart in darkness!"

Renji started to stir when he felt all of Ichigo's anger is poured into his spiritual pressure. "I…Ichigo."

Kokuto smirked and said, "Yes, welcome to Hell." Kokuto dropped Ichigo's sister and let her fall down into the lava pit. Ichigo quickly moved and grabbed her in time. But it was no use; Yuzu still had a chain on her. Enraged, Ichigo immediately transformed into his full hollow, the same hollow form he use to defeat Ulquiorra, and started to form a cero. "Yes, USE THAT POWER AND BREAK THESE CHAINS!" The cero continues to grow and become more powerful. Kokuto looked on with pleasure as his plan was about to succeed. Ichigo fired his cero towards Kokuto, destroying the area that Kokuto was in. Kokuto jumped out of the way as sparks started to fly out of the chains. "Perfect, keep it up!"

Renji looked in awe at the power of Ichigo's cero and the chains falling from Kokuto. Kokuto landed on of the pillars that wasn't destroyed and laughed at Ichigo's progress. "Shuren and the others believed if they trick into destroying the gates, they would be released from Hell and I knew they were wrong." Kokuto grabbed some of his chains that started to appear on his body. "The truth is these chains are what bind us sinners. And now they're being destroyed! Break them! Break off the limbs that bind me!" Ichigo charged up another cero and fired it at Kokuto. Kokuto didn't move from his spot, he take the cero head on. He laughed manically as he chains continue to break because of the cero. The cero didn't just destroy Kokuto's chains it destroyed some of the area behind him. The shockwave and power coming from the cero reached the upper levels of Hell, reaching the gates and destroying them.

Kokuto landed on the pit full of lava with his last chain on his body. "Just one more chain to go." He said, catching Ichigo's attention. Ichigo turned to Kokuto and charged up a third cero.

Renji got up and ran towards Ichigo. "Don't let him provoke you like this." He said. "You're giving him what he wants." Renji flashed stepped behind Ichigo and cut off one of the horns on his hollow mask, causing to be discharged. Kokuto saw what was happening and sonidoed to Ichigo. "You have to return to the world of the living." A symbol appeared on Renji's hand as the symbol was on the back of Ichigo and a force of energy started to lift Ichigo and take him to Karakura.

Kokuto's eyes widen when he see Ichigo was leaving the realm. "No!" He shouted as his ticket out of Hell was about to leave him.

Renji smirked and said, "Serves you right, have fun in Hell." Then he fell to the ground unconscious as Ichigo was taken to the world of the living.

* * *

The next day…

Multiple soul reapers gathered around the gates of Hell. "The pall of material leaving from the destroyed gates of Hell is gradually brought under control by kido corp." Jushiro said to the head captain.

"So has it affected Karakura Town?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

"At the moment, it hasn't."

"Keep me updated on the matter. Meanwhile continue to mobilize all of our available resources to complete its containment."

"Yes sir."

"Of course, none of this begins to answer the question of what could've happened to them in the first place." Toshiro said. "How could those gates collapse one day after a crack appeared?"

"The only thing we know is that lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai ans Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki were dispatched to investigate the creak and enter Hell."

"There has to be a connection."

Then a soul reaper appeared outside and said, "Reporting in sir, Kurosaki just emerged from Hell. We've send guards to apprehend him. We're bringing him in."

* * *

On the roof of one of the buildings near the gates, Ichigo was laid out unconscious with his Yuzu. Several soul reapers appeared at his location as he began to stir. When he opened his eyes, he quickly to his feet with Yuzu in his arms and yelled, "OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Calm down." One of the soul reapers said to him.

"No! I got to get Yuzu to a hospital."

"Let us help her." another soul reaper said.

"A med crew is on its way." A third soul reaper said. Ichigo refuse to listen and continue to try and walk.

"I can't wait that long!" Ichigo refuted.

"Take it easy." The third soul reaper said.

"We have to restrain him." The first one said.

"Damn you guys." Ichigo cursed. "I can't wait. Yuzu. If I don't hurry she'll die."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A voice said called him. The soul reapers kneeled as Ichigo turned around and saw the head captain.

"Head Capatain, you're here." Then Toshiro, Jushiro and Byakuya appeared soon after beside the head captain soon after.

Rangiku appeared with Orihime. "Ichigo!" Orhime shouted as she ran Ichigo.

"Orihime, Yuzu's hurt." Ichigo laid Yuzu down on the ground. "You have to try and heal her."

"That's why I'm here." Orhime quickly activated her Shun Shun Rikka to heal Yuzu. "Hang on Yuzu!"

"Hey Ichigo!" Tsukune shouted as he, Kurumu, Ruby, Gin, Yukari, Mizore, and Kokoa came from the stairs. Tsukune around and saw the soul reapers gathered around in one spot. "What the…What's going on here?"

"Wait a minute." Yukari said. "What happened to Moka? Why isn't she back

Orihime tries to heal Yuzu but she felt something interrupting the healing process. "What is this?" Then the orange field around Yuzu was destroyed.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted.

"It should've worked." Orihime turned Yuzu on her back and saw a chain anchored on Yuzu's chest.

"What's with that chain?" Gin asked. "What happened to her?"

Orihime grabbed the chain, trying to removed it Yuzu's body but her efforts were for not. "Orhime, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked surprised. "You have to help her." He grabbed her shoulders. "Do something. Please, please."

"It's no use." The head captain said, walking toward Ichigo. "The chains of Hell have pierced her soul and she has become one of them. We are too late to save her. At this point, our powers cannot help her."

"You're wrong." Ichigo said. "I refuse to accept that."

"This was your responsibility and you failed." Those words hit Ichigo like a ton of bricks. The head captain was right; Ichigo did fail to save her in time. Ichigo failed to save Yuzu and his friends from Hell. Ichigo yelled in anger at himself, knowing he made a grave mistake.

In the park of Karakura, soul reapers were stationed around the tent keeping guard in case of an attack. Ichigo with Tsukune and Kokoa was in the tent next the head captain's tent, keeping an eye on his little sister as he remembers the words that head Captain Yamamoto said.

* * *

(Flashback)  
"What have been able to learn through an investigation, you went into Hell on your own without authorization and made the problem worse." Yamamoto said. "The demon inside of you broke the chains of Hell were considered absolutely unbreakable. That action then caused the gates of Hell to collapse. As a result of what you've done, the world of the living is affected by Hell's presentence. Your reckless attempt to retrieve your sister has now exposed all human to potential catastrophe at an unthinkable scale."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Ichigo gripped the sheets of Yuzu's bed in regret of the problem he caused. "I'm coming in." Byakuya said as he entered the tent. Ichigo looked at the captain and looked back at the ground in disappointment. "Why do are you turn away? Why will you not me in the eyes?"

"I've done something terrible." Ichigo said sadly to Byakuya, Tsukune, and Kokoa. "I've left Rukia and Renji and Uryu and Moka as well. I've left them all behind and came back here, just so I can rescue my sister. And what for, it's too late!"

"And is that your fault?" Byakuya questioned, getting Ichigo's attention as well Tsukune and Kokoa's.

"Byakuya." Ichigo got up and grabbed Byakuya's collar. "Rukia, your sister, my friend is trapped in Hell. In Hell, damn it! She sacrificed herself so that I could escape."

Byakuya closed his eyes and said, "Rukia is a proud soul reaper. She's prepared for his consequences of her actions. If she and you friends helped you to escape, then you should give thought to the meaning of that." Those words surprised Ichigo. "I must go."

The sheets of Yuzu's bed fell to the ground and a pink light lit up in Yuzu's chest. "Hey Ichigo, something's happening to your sister." Tsukune said as Ichigo and Byakuya turned and saw what Tsukune was talking about.

"Yuzu." Ichigo called his sister as he quickly walked to her bed. "Yuzu." The chain anchored to her chest was slowly wasted away from her body. Byakuya's eyes widen seeing what is transpiring. After the chain completely disappeared, Yuzu began coughing and grasping of air. "Yuzu."

"Hey, get a doctor in here!" Kokoa said as Byakuya exited the tent.

After Byakuya got outside, a soul reaper ran up to him and said, "What happened sir?"

Byakuya didn't answer the question. He looked at Orihime and said, "Go help her."

"Yes sir." Orihime said as she ran inside to help Yuzu. A miracle happened inside that tent, Yuzu was saved.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 23: Final Battle and Goodbye

Chapter 23: Final Battle and Goodbyes and a Vampire

"Yuzu." Ichigo called his sister as he quickly walked to her bed. "Yuzu." The chain anchored to her chest was slowly wasted away from her body. Byakuya's eyes widen seeing what is transpiring. After the chain completely disappeared, Yuzu began coughing and grasping of air. "Yuzu."

"Hey, get a doctor in here!" Kokoa said as Byakuya exited the tent.

After Byakuya got outside, a soul reaper ran up to him and said, "What happened sir?"

Byakuya didn't answer the question. He looked at Orihime and said, "Go help her."

"Yes sir." Orihime said as she ran inside to help Yuzu. A miracle happened inside that tent, Yuzu was saved.

The sun slowly starts to set as the kido corp continues to control the spiritual pressure of Hell, making it doesn't Karakura Town. Inside the Kurosaki Clinic, Yuzu was asleep in her room with Karin, safe and sound. Orihime draped a blanket around Karin as she was checking on Yuzu's condition. Meanwhile, Ichigo was in the living room with Tsukune, Gin, and Ruby. Ichigo was still thinking about what Byakuya said.

* * *

(Flashback)

Byakuya closed his eyes and said, "Rukia is a proud soul reaper. She's prepared for the consequences of her actions. If she and you friends helped you to escape, then you should give thought to the meaning of that."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Orihime closed the door to Yuzu's room as she joined Ichigo and the others. "Orihime, how's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked.

"Good." Orihime answered. "It looks like she's stabilized for now."

"Well, that's some good news." Gin said.

"Thanks for all you've done." Ichigo said to Orihime.

"Not at all, you should thank everyone else." Orihime said.

"Where is Chad? I've meant to ask you how he's doing."

"Yeah come to think of it, we haven't seen him all day." Ruby said.

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet." Orihime said. "But don't worry about it, I want you to go for him. He'll be fine."

"Thanks, you're the best really." Ichigo said as he stood up and towards the kitchen. "You must be exalted, you want something to drink?"

"Ichigo." Orihime called, making Ichigo stop. "Tell me the truth, are you going back there?"

Ichigo turned away from Orihime and the other and said, "Yuzu was swallowed up by Hell and she's back with us alive. I should be able to rescue Rukia and the others as well."

"That's crazy; you can't go back to Hell." Ruby protested. "We're lucky that you managed to escape."

"But Ichigo, if you go back there…"

"I know." Ichigo said, cutting Orihime off. "If I go back and hollowification goes out of control again, I might destroy everyone. What the head captain said was right. I just…this time around I won't let that happen." Then Ichigo remembered his battle Kokuto and how Kokuto easily defeated Moka, Rukia, Uryu and Renji. "That guy Kokuto is strong. No one fought him stood a chance. I can't say for sure that I can beat without hollowifying. But there's no choice, I have to win." Those shocked and touched everyone in the room. "If I don't, then I won't be able to face those entrust me with their lives."

Then Orihime hugged Ichigo from behind and said with watery eyes, "Just make sure that you come back alright."

"I will." Ichigo said with a determine look on his face. "I better get going."

"Ichigo wait." Tsukune said. "I'm going too." Ichigo and Orihime turned to Tsukune in shock.

"Sorry, I appreciate you wanting to help but this something I must do alone."

"I know but…"

"Ichigo, you should take Tsukune with you." Ruby suggested. "I know this is something you want to know do to on your own but you haven't seen Tsukune can do yet. He is just as strong as Moka."

Ichigo wants to argue back but realizes that Ruby was right; he hasn't Tsukune in action yet. "Alright, you sure you want to come along?" Tsukune nodded yes. "Then let's go."

* * *

The sun has completely set in Karakura Town as Ichigo and Tsukune left the Kuroskai clinic. Captains Hitsugaya and Ukitake along with Rangiku and other soul reapers were standing near the Hell's gate as one of the punishment force arrived in front of them. "Reporting sir." he said, "Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, who was under house arrest, break through the barrier and is heading this way."

"Are you sure about that?" Jushiro asked

"I should've predicted this, Jushiro." Toshiro said, not surprised about the report since he knows that's something Ichigo would do.

"I know but repairing the gate takes priority."

"I'll go after Ichigo myself." Toshiro was about to search for Ichigo, only to find out Ichigo is at their location. The soul reapers saw Ichigo and quickly prepared to fight him if necessary. "What is the meaning of this Ichigo?" Toshiro asked Ichigo. "Are you going back in to try and get some kind of revenge?" Ichigo didn't answer Toshiro's question but glared at the soul reapers.

"If so, that's all the more reason we can't let you pass." Jushiro added. "If you were to lose control again, it might mean the end of everything."

Ichigo continued to glare at the soul reapers as he said, "BANKAI!" Smoke surrounds Ichigo, when it cleared Ichigo revealed a change in attire and sword. "I'm going to back there to rescue my friends." Ichigo stated.

Before Toshiro could protest Ichigo's plan, a loud pulse was heard from gates behind them. "What's going on with the portal?" Toshiro asked. Then a guardian beast appeared from the gate. The soul reapers flash stepped out of the way so they get attacked by the monster.

"Defensive positions don't let it cross over!" Jushiro ordered. That gave Ichigo the opportunity to get through the gates.

"Ichigo." Rangiku called, trying to stop him.

"Just let him go." Toshiro said to his lieutenant. "We don't have time to concern ourselves with him right now."

As the soul reapers prepare battle the beast from Hell, Ruby was flying toward with Tsukune without. She looked down at the soul reapers and saw that they're ready for battle. Tsukune saw the creature and he saw heading straight for it. Then a stream of cherry blossoms appeared hit the monster in the face, giving both Ichigo and Tsukune enough time to cross over. It came from Byakuya. "This is where I drop you off, Tsukune." Ruby said. "Just make sure you and Ichigo bring everyone back home."

"I will, don't worry." Tsukune said as Ruby threw him inside the gate so he can follow Ichigo. The two heroes went through the gates and entered Hell. As they entered the guardians were ready to kill them but Ichigo and Tsukune were too fast for them and they continued.

* * *

At the bottom of the realm, Kokuto was sitting down, waiting for Ichigo to return. He felt a presence heading towards his location and get up. "Oh, you've come back to me." He said. "And you've brought a friend." The two continue to fall until they've located the man defeated Ichigo the last time and landed on their feet. "Ichigo, I've considered the effort to come and get you but this is much better. You have returned to me. And you've brought another guest with you. You came to avenge your sister."

"Yuzu is going to be fine." Ichigo said, shocking Kokuto.

"Oh that's a surprise. So tell me, why did you come back?"

"Can't you guess? I came back to rescue my friends."

"To rescue them? You still don't understand this place, do you boy? The chains of Hell trapped them here forever, see?"

Ichigo and Tsukune looked around to find out what Kokuto was talking and saw Uryu and Renji hung by chains high on top of a tree, rotting. "Uryu." Ichigo said. "Renji."

"The men are still in the process of rotting. They should be ready very soon. The two chicks, on other the hand, are just about ripe." Kokuto picked up by his sword and stepped back as two blobs of lava appeared on the spot where he was standing.

Ichigo and Tsukune's eyes widen as two familiar figures popped out of the lava. "Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as well.

The two girls looked at the two boys while gasping for air. "Ichigo, Tsukune, why are the both of you…" Rukia said before Kokuto grabbed both her and Moka by their chains.

"The way Hell works is extremely simple." Kokuto said. "Those who are trapped come back any number of times. But as long as they are never to break these chains, they're trapped here for all eternity."

"Then all me and Tsukune have to do is find a way to break these chains." Ichigo stated.

"How very gallant of you. In that case, I assume you'll break my chains as well."

"That I won't do." Ichigo's spiritual pressure starts to rise. "Instead, I'll destroy you!" Kokuto dropped Rukia and Moka when he heard that. Ichigo flash stepped towards the sinner and collided with his blade. Kokuto pushed Ichigo back then Tsukune appeared to strike him but his fist met with the sword as well.

"And who are you suppose to be? It doesn't matter. I admire your courage for coming to Hell." Kokuto smirked and he pushed Tsukune towards Ichigo's direction as well. Then Kokuto sonidoed towards the two boys and the battle began. He first tries to cut down Tsukune. Kokuto swung his blade at the boy and Tsukune dodged the attacks. Tsukune then try to hit Kokuto but the attacks were dodged or blocked by the sword. Kokuto's returned to Ichigo as he tried to cut him down but Ichigo blocked him with his blade. Ichigo tried to strike Kokuto with his Getsuga Tensho but Kokuto blocked it easily and pushed Ichigo off the tree that they were. Kokuto jumped after Ichigo and grabbed by the throat. "Kid, you're a fool. Did you really think you can defeat me without your mask?" Then Kokuto threw Ichigo to the ground below, making him roll down the skull-shaped hill.

Ichigo quickly rebounded but was met by Kokuto's sword again. Ichigo blocked the attack but is slowly getting overpowered. "You're very naïve. No matter how strong your feelings in challenging me, nothing will work until you hollowify." Ichigo blocked the last of the attacks but was pushed back until he fell off the island.

Ichigo started to concentrate his energy into his blade. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" He fired of his best Getsugas at the cliff through the island to Kokuto, who used his sword to block.

"Yes, that's it." Kokuto said as used his sword and redirected the attack to the tree near Rukia and Moka. Rukia and Moka moved out of the way trying not to get hit as the getsuga destroyed one of the branches of the said tree. Ichigo flash stepped back the plato in front of Kokuto and his hollowification started to activate itself.

"Ichigo." Rukia said in concern.

"What's happening to him?" Moka asked. Ichigo put his hand on the white substance before it could cover his face and removes it.

"What's the matter?" Kokuto asked Ichigo. Ichigo prepares to cross swords with Kokuto again, only to find the sinner beside him. "What are you afraid off?" Ichigo swung Zangetsu and Kokuto sonidoed out of the way. "What's your fear?" He said behind Ichigo. "If you lose control of your power, you might destroy everything? If that's the case, you shouldn't have come all the way back here!" Kokuto threw to the left of him and clashed swords Ichigo again. "Your sister was safe for one reason; you were able to turn yourself into that monster! Without that, you're helpless! You can't even save yourself!" Kokuto fired an energy wave similar to Ichigo's attack and send Ichigo into the skull-shaped hill.

"Damn you!" Tsukune shouted as he charged in and hit Kokuto in the face and kicked him in the back of the head, driving him to the ground. Tsukune breathed heavily, thinking that the battle is over. As he was about to check on Ichigo, Kokuto started to move.

"My, my, aren't you a pest?" Kokuto returned to his feet in no time at all. "I commend you for your efforts boy. But just like Ichigo, you have no chance of winning!" Then Tsukune throw a punch at Kokuto, who blocked it but skidded back a little. Kokuto's eyes widen by the force of the attack then he saw the rage in Tsukune's rage and smirked. "Well, I see you understand how things work here a little bit. But, it still not enough." Kokuto fired another energy wave and send Tsukune flying back a few feet.

He walked towards Ichigo, turning his attention back to him, stepping on his throat and said, "Look it's easy, the thing that moves us, that keeps us strong in the face of all obstacles in our way, is an emotion called hatred." He then stepped on Ichigo's face. "My desire for revenge was the only thing that gave me purpose." He stood on top of Ichigo as Ichigo struggled to get up. "What's the matter?" Lava began to flow from hill and burn Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo screamed in pain as more lava started to flow. An explosion erupted and sends Ichigo, with more than half of the top part of his robe burned, back a few feet toward the ledge. Kokuto appeared in front of Ichigo and said, "Hate me more! It's the only thing that will save your life, boy."

Kokuto then started the attack on Ichigo. Ichigo dodged by the attacks until Kokuto used his chain wrapped around Ichigo's ankle. Kokuto used that chain whipped Ichigo into one of the spikes. Then he sends Ichigo into the ground into the ground a few feet from where he is. Kokuto sonidoed above Ichigo and stabbed with his sword. "What's the matter? Still can't summon forth your demon? You need me to kidnap your sisters again?" Ichigo then started to raise his spiritual pressure when he heard his sisters being mentioned. It was just enough to get Kokuto off of him.

Ichigo returned to his feet and his eyes were black and orange. Then he felt a pulse in his body and the same white substance appeared and started to cover his body. Kokuto smirked as Ichigo tries to stop the fluid from covering his body and said, "That's it! Excellent! Your body lost control before; the second time should be easy. I bet you could control that monster within you. Struggle as must you like, in the end, it is hopeless." Tsukune charged in to strike Kokuto but he caught Tsukune attack. "You are a pain. Why don't you stay out of this?!" Kokuto then threw Tsukune into the same hill Ichigo was thrown into.

Ichigo continues to keep himself from turning into that monster with his willpower but it was no use. Rukia and Moka watched what was happened and saw Ichigo transforming. "What the hell?" Moka said. "Is that Ichigo?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. Then Kokuto appeared behind them and grabbed them by their chains.

"Keep your voices down." Kokuto ordered. "We wouldn't want to disturb the transformation." Then a loud rumble was heard from their location.

"Do you hear that, Ichigo? The guardians were emerging. They sensed the change in your spiritual pressure." Ichigo's transformation was nearly complete as said monsters began to appear. "They will arrive here soon to devour the man who destroyed Hell. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! To survive, you have to hollowify or would you rather be devoured! It doesn't matter really; you've just come back to life! So, are you ready to crush Hell? If not, the cycle will complete endlessly." Tsukune started to stir as he saw the guardians heading towards his direction. He reacted fast and moved to higher ground.

Kokuto sonidoed to a nearby tree with Rukia and Moka captive and saw the monsters coming toward Ichigo. "They're almost here."

"It's not going to happen." Ichigo said in a gargled voice, surprising Kokuto. "I'm going to let it happen." Ichigo grabbed one of the horns of his hollow mask and ripped it off. "Taking revenge on everyone because your feelings were hurt? What a waste of energy. It's childish, blaming your pain on others around you and refuse to take responsibility for your actions." Ichigo got back to his feet, a little shaken but he stood his ground. "How long do you think you can run from your pain before it consumes you?" The guardians continue to march towards Ichigo and are now at his location. "The main reason I came here was to save my friends and I will. But I refuse… I refuse to sacrifice those around me."

Rukia sees the guardians behind Ichigo and said, "Ichigo, run now. Get ready!"

"Ichigo, get out of there now!" Tsukune shouted.

"I will fight for my friends with that solemn vow in my soul!" The hollowification disappeared from Ichigo's body as the guardians prepared to strike Ichigo.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

The guardian lowered its hand on Ichigo, crushing him. Then a yellow light started to glow, making the other guardians step back as the one guardian that attack started to disappear. Kokuto laughed and said, "You've lost control after all! That's good! Now go and destroy them!" Kokuto looked at Ichigo and saw that he didn't hollowify but absorbed that guardian. "What's this?"

Then a large amount of spiritual pressure was released blowing Rukia and Moka away. Within an instant, the chains that were hanging Uryu and Renji were cut. Rukia and Moka continue to fall until something moving in a high speed caught them. When they landed on the ground, their chains were removed from their bodies. They looked up and saw Ichigo wearing some skull-like armor. "What?" Kokuto said surprised. "What is this form?" Tsukune caught Renji and Uryu and saw their chains removed as well. He looked at Ichigo and saw his new form. "What have you done?"

"Kokuto, think about it." Ichigo said. "Would your sister want you to go out and get revenge for her death?"

"What are you asking?"

"Did she want to continue the body count, this endless bloodshed? You can't overpower hatred with more hatred. In doing so, you dragged your sister into a never ending cycle of suffering. The forces of Hell didn't empower me to exact revenge. It wanted me to stop you. Do you see it now? Hell itself is asking for my help. It's willing lent power to an outsider like myself, just to prevent you from escaping."

Kokuto widen his eye and said, "You said Hell is actually cooperating with a human? That…That's impossible! You and I are no different! We're just the same!" Kokuto, in a rage, charged in towards Ichigo.

"You're right. I am just another human being like yourself." Ichigo swung the sword, releasing an orange wave, hitting Kokuto with it. The wave broke his chains and sends him back a few feet.

When the smoke cleared, Kokuto was crawling on the island. He was bleeding from the cut Ichigo gave and was struggling to get to his feet. When he finally got to his feet, the chain around his wrist came off. Kokuto saw what happened and looked at his body and saw that all of his chains were gone. "The chains…they're gone. I'm free! At last, I'm finally free!" As Kokuto started to celebrate, chains popped out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Kokuto. "What?! NOOOOO!"

"This is your punishment for the sins you've committed while trying to escape from Hell. Kokuto, you will spend eternity repenting for your evil deeds!" The chains then started to drag Kokuto into the ground and destroying the island. Ichigo flash stepped himself, Rukia, and Moka on top of one of the huge skulls and light shined upon them as they looked at the army of guardians in front of them. Rukia and Moka looked at their bodies and saw that they're back in their original attire. Ichigo took a deep breath and said, "I won, it's over. YEAHHHH!"

"Ichigo, you did it." Rukia said.

"Yeah, nice job." Moka said.

"But we're not done. We have to find Renji, Uryu and Tsukune."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and said, "Oh, that's right. When the fight started, I broke their chain and released them both. Then Tsukune should be with them, but where are they?"

"We're right here." Renji said as he, Uryu, and Tsukune popped out of the rumble behind Ichigo. "My whole body is sore."

"Mine too." Uryu said. "I'm feeling pretty rigid."

"You both were rotting away." Rukia explained. "What did you aspect?"

"Rotting?" Renji repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" Rukia was looking for a way to explain why they were rotting but couldn't find it.

"Anyway, it looks like it's all over." Uryu said.

"What happened to that guy Kokuto?" Renji asked.

"He's gone." Ichigo answered. "He was dragged down to the depts of Hell."

"Well, I guess that mean you did win." Renji and Uyru looked at Ichigo and got spooked by the armor Ichigo was wearing. "What's with that outlet?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo then looked at the armor. "I'm not sure. I don't really get it either." Then he looked at the guardians. "It might be from them. I think they helped me. Does it look weird?"

"Yes." Tsukune said flatly.

"Its way beyond that." Renji said. "You're like the champion of weird. Your tailor must resign here."

"I'm really surprise Ichigo." Uryu said. "You're always on the cutting edge of things."

"Is it permanent or can you change back?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Ichigo said. "I guess I can give it a try."

Rukia realized that it was a bad idea for Ichigo to change back then and said, "Wait a minute, think about it. If you change back, these guys might attack you again." It was too late, Ichigo has already changed back to his original form and the guardians are ready to attack them. "See?"

One of them raised their hand and it lowered at the area where Ichigo and the others were standing. They moved out of the way and started to run for their lives.

* * *

In the World of the Living, the soul reapers were still near the gates waiting for Ichigo to return. As they were waiting, the kido corp was putting the piece of the gate back together at a fast pace. But before the gate was complete, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Renji, Tsukune, and Moka escape through the hole that is still being repaired. Awaiting them below were the soul reapers, Orihime, Chad and the other members of the newspaper club. After the gate were sealed, the group started to fall thousands of meters on the air. Orihime acted fast and used shun-shun rikka to give them a platform to stand on and land safely.

In the Kurosaki Clinic, Yuzu has just woken up and saw Karin in her bed. "Oh, morning Karin." That shocked Karin and caused her to wake up. She looked her sister and saw nothing off about her appearance. She put her hand on Yuzu's forehead to fell to body temperature and it was perfectly fine. Finally, she looked where the blood on Yuzu was and saw that it was clean.

"Yuzu, you're okay." Karin said, hugging her sister.

Yuzu accepted the hug and said, "Of course I am, silly."

"Hey, I'm home." Isshin said, coming into the house. "How about some hugs for your old man? Oh come on. I've brought cookies." Isshin then looked at the ground in defeat.

* * *

Later that day, the newspaper club and Ms. Nekonome prepared to leave Karakura Town. Ichigo and the others were there to say goodbye. "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Orihime asked.

"I wish we could." Ms. Nekonome said. "But it's the headmaster; he does things like this from time to time. You know if want, you can always enroll to Yokai Acamedy."

"Okay, I'll try."

"That's good to hear, Ms. Inoue."

"I can't believe you guys are leaving so soon." Ichigo said to Tsukune and Moka.

"Me either." Tsukune said. "I guess time does when you're having fun."

"I sure am going to miss this place." Moka said. "I'll miss you guys, especially you Ichigo."

Ichigo's face turned red when Moka said that. "Wha…what do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, nothing." Moka giggled. Tsukune's face turned red too, from jealously. Is Moka falling for Ichigo?

"Hey Moka, get on bus." Kurumu ordered. "And Tsukune, I've a special seat reserved for you."

"Don't listen to her Tsukune." Yukari said. "Sit next to me."

"Better yet, sit next to me." Mizore said.

"Hey, I asked first!" Kurumu shouted and the three started another fight over Tsukune.

"We're going miss you here." Ichigo said. "Hope to see again someday."

"Okay, bye Ichigo." Tsukune and Moka said in unison as they entered the bus. The other members of the newspaper club struck out of the window and waved goodbye to Ichigo and Orihime as the bus drove to the yokai world.

The End!

* * *

**Finally, it's done! 'Bleach and a Vampire 2' is out now. Please R&R!**


End file.
